Hell on Earth
by Alex McM
Summary: A forgotten foe returns with vengeance on his mind as he leads the armies of hell in a furious battle against Soul Society, The world of the living and a shinigami with orange hair. Warning- Gore,coarse language and adult references. Re-write in progress.
1. Storm Rising

**Hell on Earth**

5000 hits!! Because of this special occasion, I have decided to re-write this story so that is longer and more action packed. I will try and stay as faithful to my original story as possible, but there may be slight changes. Please enjoy and let's try and get to 10,000 hits! Please review!

**1: STORM RISING**

A peaceful, cloudless sky blanketed the town of Karakura, but soon clouds as black as coal overpowered the heavens to throw the world into a depressive darkness.

Amidst the growing shadows, a young teen dressed in a jet black kimono ran on the air as effortlessly as if it were solid ground. In his grip was a guardless sword which stood as tall as him. What little light peeked through the clouds reflected off the shiny grey blade which bounced lightly as the boy ran.

At a nearby children's park, a sorrowful moan echoed out into the public, though it would only fall on deaf ears. This wailing beast was a hollow. Standing three metres tall, it towered over the oblivious citizens scurrying around him. Its face was concealed by a bony white mask. Two glowing red eyes blazed with contempt at the approaching orange haired boy. The hollow knew what the boy came to do.

After a silent stand-off the creature lunged, its mouth open and screaming.

Effortlessly, the boy jumped over the large fist which slammed into the ground where he once stood. While airborne he took the great sword from his back and brought it down on the creatures shoulder, effectivvely amputating the monsters arm. The hollow roared in agony and swung it's remaining arm at his opponent who ducked under the clumsy strike.

The hollow then punched blindly. The boy dodged it with ease and watched as the fist sank into the ground and became stuck. The battle had been decided. The beast was outmatched from the beginning.

The creature growled spitefully at his executioner. The boy leapt high into the air and raised his sword high above his head. The boy's eyes blazed like minute infernos and he gave a mighty battle-cry as he brought his blade down on the monster's head. The thunderous blow split the creature's mask and allowed a cascade of dark blood to gush forth from the huge wound.

In a matter of seconds the hollow disintegrated and any trace of its existence was removed though it's anguished howls echoed on even after it's body vanished.

His mission now completed, the boy sheathed his sword and walked away.

Walking through busy streets the boy went unnoticed, because no one could see him in his current form. He is a shinigami (soul reaper) his job to protect the innocent souls of the people of Karakura. A job that could only be seen by a select handful of citizens.

The teenager returned home to a small roadside clinic. An old blue sign with flaking paint hung up from the roof reading: Kurosaki Clinic. The door swung open and he strolled silently through the empty front room to the kitchen. He raided the fridge for scraps, collecting them on a small plate. When he had collected a sizeable amount he retreated up to his room, immediately locking the door behind him.

The boy approached a small cupboard and gazed at the plain white door for a moment before grasping the handle and softly pushing it open. Inside, a small teen girl slept peacefully, a serene smile on her face.

The boy leaned in closer and watched with a smile. He leaned closer still till the point where they were almost touching and then...

"WAKE UP RUKIA!!!!!!"

The girl was jerked awake, looking like she had just received a strong electric shock. She reacted by instinct, shooting her hand out and accidentally punching the boy in the stomach.

"Dammit Rukia! What the hell was that for?!" The boy growled as he hunched over grasping his wounded body.

"It's your own fault Ichigo, you scared me! And I was having the greatest dream as well. I was just about to kiss yo-" She froze mid-sentence.

"Who?" Ichigo asked, intrigued.

"Um...nobody" Rukia replied her cheeks burning bright red.

Ichigo shrugged and remembered what he wanted to say from the beginning. No longer interested in the current conversation he shifted the topic. He shot an irate glare at Rukia while he complained. "Hey! Why can't you kill the hollows for once and let me sleep? I'm sick and tired of having to do this all the time. You have your powers back now, so you can go do it!!!"

Rukia put on an insulted expression. "But Ichigo surely you wouldn't send a helpless young girl out on the dangerous streets to get hurt would you?" She moaned acting as if she were sad. "Anything could happen to me out there alone, I could be robbed or beaten or worse... and I know how much you care for me Ichi-" She was cut off by a snap kick aimed for her face. She dodged with finesse as Ichigo swung again and again.

When he finally wore himself out, he glared at her. "Don't piss me off Rukia or you will regret it!" His tone had taken a decidedly darker edge. He was no longer in the mood for games, he was dead serious.

"Sorry" She mumbled looking down at her feet, surprised by his unannounced mood swing. There was something different about him but she wasn't sure what it was. A foreboding presence hung over the enraged boy and Rukia backed away, not wanting to anger him further.

Ichigo collapsed onto his bed and turned away from her.

Rukia felt partly to blame, knowing full well that it took little to infuriate the fiery-haired teen. It was best to leave him alone with his sudden depression and so she decided to return to her cupboard and give him time to rest.

Still, she found it odd for him to be so angry. From her knowledge, nothing had happened to spark it off. He easily took down the hollow since he was unscathed. Life was fine, so why would he snap like that?

The answers were unclear so she sank back inside the depths of the cupboard and brooded over it, all the while feeling incredibly alone, even with Ichigo laying only a few metres away.

An unnerving silence followed for what seemed like ages, but soon something ended it. It was the sound of shuffling footsteps outside his room.

The noise caught Ichigo's attention and he scowled as he turned his head to face the door.

"Who is it?" he grumbled while sluggishly sitting up.

His younger sister Yuzu poked her head through the door. The little blonde girl had concern etched into her delicate features and she frowned at Ichigo's obvious anger. "Are you alright Ichigo? I heard you yelling...Did something happen at-"

"I'm fine" Ichigo interrupted her with a menacing growl.

"But-" Yuzu pressed.

"I'M FINE!!! PISS OFF!!!!" Enraged Ichigo hurled his pillow at his sister. Although it was only a soft pillow, when it hit her, it felt like a ton of bricks. She stumbled out into the hall and dropped to her knees, tears rolling down her cheeks.

And with that, just like the sky, the hearts of the people had suddenly darkened...

A storm was coming to Karakura town, but this one was different...

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Hell On Earth, extended edition. Please review!


	2. Back to School

Please enjoy this extended version of chapter two. Please review, it helps more than you can imagine.

2: BACK TO SCHOOL

Ichigo had awoken early the next day hoping to have a quick shower before anyone else woke up. He was too angry to interact with his family right now. As he stepped into the hall he noticed a piece of paper on the back of his door and picked it up. It was from Yuzu.

_Ichigo, I'm sorry if I upset you, I didnt know you were sad and its entirely my fault. I'm always too nosy for my own good, but please don't hate me. I wont wake you up this morning and instead I'll just let you cheer up alone coz I know I can be annoying._

_-Yuzu_

"Yuzu..." A stray tear fell on the page and quickly soaked through creating a splotchy stain on the plain paper. "Dammit." Ichigo growled under his breath. "Whats the hell's wrong with me?!" He dropped the note and went to the shower.

He stared solemnly at the wet tiles at his feet pondering his attitude yesterday. Guit gnawed away at his conscience and he found himself unable to stop thinking about the way he acted.

_I'm so stupid. Why did I act like that to the people I care for?! Poor Yuzu, she didn't deserve that...Neither did Rukia. Dammit1 I'm such a fool! _

He spent the next few minutes regretting his unexplainable behaviour yesterday but his train of thought suddenly derailed a tingle ran down his spine. He could sense it...Something awful was going to happen...

He forgot to do his assignment for school and it was due today...but then again, his teacher _was_ miss Ochi, and she probably wouldn't care. In fact she never cared. Though the foreboding feeling never dissipated. It clung to him like a thorn in his side, though hopefully his intuition was wrong.

* * *

Inoue Orihime sat in her classroom staring out the window awaiting the arrival of her dream partner.

She had been sitting there since what felt like the dawn of time and was getting frustrated. Pouting like a displeased child she crossed her arms incidentally pushing her breasts up making them appear larger.

A familiar voice startled her. "Geez Orihime, they look big enough normally, now they're monsters."

Orihime gasped indignantly and scolded her friend, a young girl with short spiky hair the colour of charcoal.

"Tatsuke! Dont talk like that! And also, dont distract me!" Orihime said uncrossing her arms.

Tatsuke instinctively looked over her shoulder to see a girl with red hair and glasses staring wide eyed at Orihime. Tatsuke closed her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Theres nothing wrong with your body Orihime, in fact I kind of preferred you with your arms crossed" The red head exclaimed while walking towards her with her arms outstretched, as if expecting a hug.

Tatsuke went red in the face bunching her hands into fists. "Chizuru I swear to god if you touch her I will fu-"

Her threat came too late as she slid her arms around Orihime's chest and began caressing her.

"Hmmmm does that feel nice Orihi-" Chizuru was cut off mid-sentence as a fist slammed into her face with a thunderous impact that sent her flying into the wall where her torso leaned out the open window. Her legs bucked and she leaned on the windowsill while she held a hand over her bleeding nose.

"I told you I'd get you if you touched her again" Tatsuke grumbled.

The comedy routine ended when Orihime sighed despairingly. She cradled her head in one hand while she stared out the window.

Tatsuke turned to her friend and patted her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "Dont worry Hime, he's probably just sick"

Orihime nodded and closed her eyes, drifting off into the world of dreams. In Orihimes dreams Ichigo was sitting with her on a park bench. Surrounded by bright green grass and tall oak trees. Ichigo glanced at her with a beaming smile.

"Hey Orihime do you want to hear my impressions?"

"Oh, yeah , okay." Orihime muttered, blushing for no apparent reason.

Ichigo started impersonating Don Kannonji from 'Spontaneous Trips', a supernatural television show. He crossed his arms in an 'X' shape across his chest and hooked his fingers while laughing hysterically. Then he started repeating quotes from the show all the while Orihime was giggling and clapping her hands.

"Ha ha ha, Ichigo that sounds just like him." Orihime was now laughing hysterically. "Oh Ichigo thats so good, don't stop! Keep going!"

Then everything suddenly cut to black and Orihime returned to the bland world of reality in which everyone in her class was pointing and laughing at her. Her eyes widened and she sat bolt upright.

"Inoue loves Ichigo!!"

"Ha ha ha save it for at home Inoue!" Cried her class mates.

She turned to Tatsuke with a confused expression and rosy red cheeks. "Whats wrong? What happened?"

"Well, you spaced out, had a fantasy about Ichigo, then started screaming 'Ichigo dont stop, thats so good!"tatsuke placed a hand over her mouth to hide her light chuckling.

"Its not what you think. Me and Ichigo were'nt having _sex!"_ She yelled in defence.

"WHAT!!!!!"

Orihime jumped from the startlingly loud cry and she jerked her head sharply to see the subject of her fantasies standing in the doorway with a look of complete shock on his face.

* * *

Several hours later Ichigo and Orihime were sitting a shady spot behind one of the buildings. It was a non-inhabited area so they were able to talk in peace while also avoiding the jeers of their classmates after the morning's fiasco.

Orihime had explained what happened but it still didn't reduce the shock.

Ichigo tried to grasp the situation but it was a struggle."_You,_" He jabbed a finger at Orihime."Had a _fantasy _about _ME!!!!" _He then pointed to himself.

"Ha ha um... w-well...yeah..." Orihime stuttered sheepishly while directing her gaze to the ground.

"Geez, just when I thought today couldnt get any worse....."

* * *

In a nearby tree, a large shadow studied the two teenagers conversing quietly. The figure watched curiously with it's glowing eyes and a unusually long tongue snaked out to lick the corners of his mouth. A raspy chuckle escaped his lips and the strange figure focused his gaze on the orange haired boy down below.

"Ha Ha ha!!!! Oh, It will get worse.... A lot worse...Shinigami! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!"


	3. I'm Back

Here is the third chapter in Hell On Earth - Extended version! Enjoy and please review. 

**3: "I'M BACK!!!"**

A lone shinigami stood on a rooftop scanning the town for any signs of danger. The man had a thick, bushy brown afro and small eyes. His name, Zennosuke Kurumadani, the soul reaper assigned to Karakura town.

He felt an unnerving presence...A reiatsu the likes of which he had never felt before. He had been tracking it's movements for some time. The strange being had recently been at the local junior high school and had now moved along to a small neighbourhood where Zennosuke now stood.

He cast his gaze over the empty streets and felt a bead of sweat sliding down his forehead. He couldn't concentrate because of its irritating sensation and so he wiped it away with the back of his hand. He returned to his work but the presence was suddenly gone.

A low rumble to his left alerted him.

_IT'S THEM!!! _He thought terrified.

He turned to face a monster unlike any other. It was a winged hollow with dull grey skin which was hairless except for a few patches on his torso where thick, coarse hair grew. It only had three long toes on each foot, all ending in wicked talons. Its mask was bone white excluding the jagged red markings around its mouth. The mask itself was familiar...It almost looked similar to one of the hollows killed a few months ago, but not identical.

It's skeletal, bat-like wings stretched out and the beast growled at him. "Hmm. You're not the shinigami I'm after. But you'll be a good appetiser mwahahahahahahah!!!!!"

The hollow disappeared from Zennosuke's sight in the blink of an eye.

_Was that Shunpo?!_

The hollow reappeared right in front of him. It swung its arm in a horizontal arc, aiming for his head, but Zennosuke jumped out of harms way...Or so he thought. He never even noticed the second hollow, a ghastly 3-headed dog. Tar-like saliva dripped from its jaws as it roared.

Zennosuke tried to flee but the dog moved with incredible speed and sank its huge fangs into his arm. He cried out in agony and tried to hack the beast's head to pieces, but one of the other heads took the chance to attack. This one clamped its jaws down on his sword arm, effectively disarming him and sealing the unfortunate shinigami's fate.

The first hollow approached the defeated man with a venomous grin on his fleshless face. He had produced a sword and brought it down on his head...

* * *

RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT DEPATMENT – SEIREITEI

"W-what, h-he's dead." The shocked words fell from the lips of one of the researchers. He somewhat resembled a frog with hideous green flesh and bulbous eyes. Even odder, however was the lever protruding from his head.

"Who's dead?" Asked Akon, a horned man and lead researcher.

"Zennosuke! He fought something...but....but"

"Hurry up, spit it out!!" Akon was getting annoyed. "Say it!!!"

"W-w-we d-didn't detect it at all! It never appeared on our scanners so we can't track it or find it or anything!"

"Damn! Send a warning to all shinigami in the area!" Akon commanded.

"Yes sir!" The toad-man set to work.

Meanwhile, Akon's small eyes stared off into space. "Let's only hope we aren't too late..."

* * *

Rukia strolled down a narrow street with her shoulders slumped. She was in a sour mood for being abandoned.

"Damn Ichigo. Ran off early. Now how am I supposed to go inside without getting noticed? It was hard enough to convince his family I was leaving forever. If they see me again I won't be able to sleep in the closet."

She cursed and kicked a stone far up the rode. She was about to whine to herself again when a loud beeping interrupted.

She reached down her top and pulled out what looked like a mobile phone, but was actually a device used to track hollows. As soon as she studied the device the beeping stopped. Rukia shrugged.

"Hmmm, it disappeared, Ichigo must have gotten it."

She noticed something lying in the gutter further ahead. She couldn't make out any details from her distance so she ran up to it for a closer inspection. As she neared it, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were glued to the thing left in the gutter.

"Wha...What is this?!" She stared in horror at the upper half of a corpse...In a black kimono!

She dropped to her knees and studied the body. A large chunk of the torso and an arm had appeared to have been bitten off; in fact several teeth were still embedded in his skin. Worst of all, the head of the poor victim had been split open like a melon spilling its nauseating contents into the gutter.

Rukia grasped her stomach and tried to hold down her last meal, but the mutilated corpse was too much. She emptied the contents of her stomach and once she was finished she sat back and hugged herself, shivering from something far worse from cold.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot to clean up!" Rasped a hauntingly familiar voice. It was like an echo of the past, though Rukia knew she wasn't imagining things. She slowly looked up into a face she never wanted to, or expected to see again...

"Hahahahaha, looks like a reunion little soul reaper, hahahahahaha!!!!!!" The monster was standing on a rooftop just above her. He grinned while sending a ferocious glare at his new visitor.

"Sh-sh Shrieker!!?"

"Oh how sweet, you remembered my name...But, did you also remember that you were the bitch who sent me to hell!!!!!!!"

The beast swooped down fangs bared.

Rukia struggled to stand, her body wouldn't respond. She was so terrified that every bone, every muscle stiffened to the point of paralysis. All her body allowed her to do was scream!

Review! Do it!


	4. Rukia!

Hell On Earth - Extended Edition, chapter four. Enjoy and review!

**4: 'Rukiaaaa!'**

Rukia only managed to stare dumbfounded at the fist which slammed into her, sending her light-weight body hurtling into a wall. Shrieker laughed mockingly as he hurled punch after punch sending crimson sprays from Rukia's nose and mouth. She grunted from the pain which increased tenfold with every hit. His seemingly endless barrage ended abruptly and Rukia fell back into the wall.

"Ha! It seems that while I got stronger you got weaker! At least you could run last time!"

The obscene monster wrapped his bony fingers around Rukia's delicate throat, inadvertently scratching her with his sharp talons. Rukia sobbed quietly, trying to stifle her emotions as best as she could.

Shrieker opened his mouth and to Rukia's surprise a new tongue snaked out and began swaying back and forth. Her eyes were glued to the disgusting appendage which stroked her cheek, lapping up her tears. If she weren't so afraid she would have screamed, but all she could manage was a pitiful whimper.

"Hmmm for so long I have yearned to taste you...I finally know why. I want to make you cry more of these delicious tears before I taste your beautiful flesh! Mwahahahahahahah!"

Through gritted teeth Rukia gasped "D-destructive a-a-ar-art thirty three"

"What are you babbling?" The beast asked lifting her up until she was eye-level with him. It was then that Rukia raised both arms with her palms flat out, directed at Shrieker. She then cleared her throat and roared as fiercely as she could muster, "Blue fire crash down!"

A blue fireball erupted in Shrieker's face and in his shock he threw Rukia down onto the road where she hit with a jarring thud. The vile hollow grasped his face and screamed. "Argh! You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!" He stared straight up at the sky and his jaws stretched open. One hand plunged down his own throat and reached deep down inside to retrieve something.

Rukia just looked on, stunned.

When he found what he desired, he began drawing his arm back out, bringing with it, a long, thin katana dripping with bright red blood.

"Ha! This time I won't give you a chance, bitch! GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Rukia squinted through the red haze as blood dripped into her eye. It made it difficult to see, but she clearly saw the glint of steel and the sudden blur of movement as the revived hollow vanished from sight. Before Rukia could even express her shock, Shrieker was standing before her.

"Impossible! That was Shunpo!" Rukia wheezed. "How could you possibly do that?"

"Shut up!" Shrieker kicked her in the chin so that her head tilted upwards and her near lifeless eyes squinted at the blade hovering only inches from her throat. For a moment, the beast appeared sympathetic. He dropped his sword and squatted down until he was level with her. There was a hint of sadness and regret in his eyes and Rukia actually believed it. She felt hope flood back into her. A little ray of light in which Shrieker would spare her for now.

Her hope was torn to scraps in the blink of an eye.

His serpentine tongue lashed out and ran along her leg up to her thigh. Lost to his base instincts, the wild animal tore at her shirt and eyed his helpless prey with lustful eyes. His tongue rolled back into his mouth and then he licked his fleshless lips. "Delicious...I can't help myself any longer. I must taste you!"

Rukia winced at his words. Fear kept her eyes closed, unable to comprehend what sick tortures her depraved captor could perform.

Shrieker's twisted pleasures were put on hold when a bright flash of light soared past, tearing through his arm. He jumped up and looked around frenziedly.

"AAAAAGGGHHHHH fuck! What now?"

In his manic search he spotted the intruder...Yet another familiar face. The boy with bright orange hair. The hellion who ended his reign of terror in the past. The boy smirked.

"If you were having a reunion then why didn't I get an invitation?"

Shrieker scowled and bunched his fists. "You! You fucking killed me!" No longer interested in the girl, he threw one last mighty punch, knocking her out of the way. He then turned his attention to this new enemy, his past executioner. He stooped down and snatched his sword from the ground. Without hesitation, he charged, sword raised and eyes glowing with maniacal rage.

Ichigo darted forward and swung his sword in an arc, meeting his opponent's blade at halfway. Using the momentum of the colliding swords Ichigo spun around and slashed on the opposite side where Shrieker's defence was full of holes. Unfortunately, Shrieker was not so careless as to leave himself exposed. He had another ace up his sleeve. Ichigo's mighty sword clashed with one of Shrieker's wings, used as a shield.

Ichigo frowned at the sudden ingenuity of his opponent but incidentally left himself open. Shrieker used Ichigo's lack of concentration to his advantage and jabbed his blade straight through Ichigo's right arm.

The boy cried out in agony as he clutched at the gaping hole in his arm. Ichigo gritted his teeth and cursed.

"Got ya now shinigami!" The maniacal beast screeched, holding his katana proudly above his head.

Ichigo slowly raised his sword flat in front of him. His shaking hands struggled to hold the unwieldy weapon in position, nevertheless he soldiered on. In painful gasps he uttered one word: "Ban-kai!"

A great explosion rocked the neighbourhood and black reishi erupted from Ichigo and sent powerful shockwaves out, forcing Shrieked to back away. The beast stared at the incredible feat of power and for once in his life; a look of pure terror crossed his face.

"What the...? That's impossible!" Shrieker stared dumbstruck at his opponent who was still lost within a column of blazing black reishi. "How? Only captains can achieve Bankai!"

"Hmph looks like you haven't got me yet."

The reishi cleared and revealed Ichigo's Bankai. The great sword he once wielded was now gone and in its place he held a thin jet-black katana.

"Tensa Zangetsu" Ichigo smiled confidently. "How about we finish this for the last time?" Ichigo gripped his blade with both hands and roared as reishi flowed into the blade.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" He roared as the spirit energy was released in a massive blast. A huge explosion shattered the surrounding area and spewed dust up into the sky.

Even though he couldn't see through it, Ichigo still felt confident. He left the battlefield and approached Rukia.

The small girl was lying under a large piece of concrete, moaning pitifully. Ichigo slashed once and the concrete block disintegrated, freeing Rukia. Ichigo scooped her up in his arms and studied her wounds. He hurriedly tore off parts of his clothes and made makeshift bandages for her wounds. When he was done dressing the many wounds he began to walk off. He only made a few steps before sickening laughter assaulted his ears.

He turned sharply to witness Shrieker emerge from the rubble almost unscathed excluding one wing which was now reduced to a tattered mess of burnt flesh and bone.

"Ha! I thought the power of a Bankai was supposed to be unstoppable! Was that really it?"

Ichigo cursed under his breath. "You bastard! Next time I'll kill you!"

Shrieker chuckled menacingly. "Sorry, but there won't be a next time!" He clicked his fingers and in a matter of seconds the gates of hell appeared. The skeletal guardians cried out mournfully as they split apart to reveal a massive, three headed silhouette hidden behind a thick layer of fog.

"Cerberus! Arise and consume his soul! " Shrieker's fanged jaws twisted up into a grin as he spoke. At his very command, the immense shadow walked out of the gate. The beast snarled aggressively and Ichigo backed away from the monstrous creature.

The beast was twice Ichigo's size and covered in dense fur. Its three growling heads each somewhat resembled a wolf's head, only stripped of flesh. Their skull masks were adorned with spiked and markings just to make them look even more intimidating.

The three heads roared in unison, each one drooling black saliva which splattered the concrete, which quickly began to corrode.

"This is hells greatest guardian. His drool alone could kill a soul reaper but he's too spoiled to hunt on his own. My task is to feed him!" Shrieker smiled venomously. "You and the girl would be perfect as dog food! hahahahaha!"

"I'll never let you, scum!" Ichigo spat the last word with utter hatred. "I don't know why you're here with that thing but I'll kill you before you do any more damage!" He clenched his sword tighter and tensed.

"Well then you'd better hurry, that girl's injuries are pretty bad, won't be long before she bleeds to death!" The obscene monster laughed mockingly, spilling salt into the wound.

Ichigo gazed forlornly at the still body of Rukia.

"Just hang on Rukia! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!" He set her down gently and glared with pure hatred at his opponents.

"You chose the wrong guy to mess with! It's over now!"

Ichigo hooked his fingers over the side of his face and then swiftly dragged them across his face. Black reishi surrounded him and began to ripple wildly.

Shrieker watched in awe as Ichigo's face was consumed by a skull mask...Just like a hollow.

"What! That's.... that's a..... Hollow mask! "

Ichigo's voice was now distorted and raspy. "That's right! It's over Shrieker!"

"This is crazy! How can a shinigami get such power?"

Ichigo snarled. "I don't have time to waste on you anymore. I'll end this in one hit!"

Ichigo flash stepped behind Shrieker with such a blinding speed that Shrieker couldn't even hope to trace his movements. Ichigo caught the bewildered hollow off-guards and thrust his katana through Shrieker's spine. He then followed up by slashing the blade outwards, slicing through ribs and organs before erupting out of Shrieker's side. Torrents of blood gushed out from the gaping wound flooding the concrete below.

Shrieker desperately flash stepped out of harms way. He winced from the agonising pain and wiped blood from his mouth. His body was shaking and his wound was still gushing like a crimson waterfall. He stumbled but caught himself before he fell. He couldn't possibly fight for much longer. He had to slay Ichigo quickly before things got out of hand.

He roared like the beast he was and charged head on at Ichigo, exchanging furious blows relentlessly. Shrieker fought his hardest but he was still getting overpowered by Ichigo's immense strength. He cursed and spat out a mouthful of blood. He realised he was no match for Ichigo in his current state. For now he would take a back seat and let his 'pet' take care of things.

He retreated to a safe distance and called forth his beastly companion.

"Tear him to shreds! Kill him!"

The creature obeyed its master's command and lunged, all three heads baring their unnaturally sharp fangs. It charged straight into Ichigo, slamming its large body into the much smaller boy. Ichigo was knocked back and he stagged around for a moment trying to regain his bearings.

The beast lunged again, this time barrelling into him with extra force effectively throwing Ichigo to the ground.

The creature roared triumphantly and walked over to its prey. Ichigo writhed about helplessly as the creature pummelled him with its huge paws.

All the while, Shrieker howled with delight.

Come on! Where are the reviews? There are so many of you reading and none of you care enough to write just a short little comment? Please end my misery and review, I'm not asking you much, just to give me an indication of whether this story is worth re-writing or not. 

_**REVIEW DAMMIT!**_


	5. It's Over

Chapter five of Hell on Earth - extended edition. Enjoy and review!

**5: 'It's over!' **

RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT DEPARTMENT – SEIREITEI

A multitude of terrified researchers stared at a large screen on the wall. Their eyes were glued to the vicious battle raging on in the World Of The Living. The select few who weren't watching were analysing and monitoring other aspects of the fight. Their work was disrupted by a loud alarm.

"Kuchiki Rukia's vital signs are critical. Immediate attention is required. Someone get fourth squad down there NOW!"

"We're gonna need more than fourth for this one, that thing is freaking huge! Look at it! It's stomping that poor kid to death!"

As researchers argued messengers were hastily dispatched throughout soul society desperately urging assistance in the crisis in the real world. Despite their strenuous efforts many had doubts about whether their messages would be sent in time...

* * *

The monstrous hellhounds resumed stomping on its little toy. Ichigo's hollow mask was shattered completely as were many of his bones. Ichigo's broken body failed to respond to the ravenous beating. His fight was over and soon his life would be as well.

Shrieker watched with a savage grin, holding his wound with a blood-stained hand. The other waved towards Ichigo.

"End it now! It's time for us to leave."

Cerberus drooled over its meal; the acidic saliva that dripped from his massive jaws splattered the ground and the unfortunately placed opponent. Ichigo cried out in agony as his flesh was devoured by the deadly fluid.

The beast picked Ichigo up in its jaws and prepared to bite down and finish off his foe. Unfortunately for the ghastly creature, a spiked sword managed to intervene, slashing across its snout and leaving behind deep gashes. The monster roared, incidentally dropping Ichigo's lifeless body into the dirt.

Both pet and master glared at the senkaimon that opened just above their heads. Two shinigami passed through, one in a white Haori. The other held the barbed sword which was extended several metres. It quickly retracted, returning to its red-haired owner.

The red head shinigami expressed shock at the grim sight of his comrades lying in the street. "Ichigo...Rukia." The male warrior began to wobble, his knees weak from the awful images of his mortally wounded friends.

He was about to fall when the other shinigami in a captain's robe caught him and provided support.

"Don't worry we got here just in time." Her voice was calm and soothing making the other shinigami feel more at ease. She released her zanpakuto, Minazuki and her sword became glowing mass of spirit energy which soon formed into a huge one-eyed manta ray. It swooped down and swallowed Ichigo and Rukia.

The captain then turned to the hollows. "Are you Shrieker?" She addressed the revived hollow.

Shrieker smirked. "Yep, and I'm back!"

The captain stared at her foe and shook her head, bewildered. "I don't understand, you were slain months ago, how can you be alive?"

"I'm here to on a mission for the king of hell." Shrieker held his head high as he said it.

The captain's eyes opened wide, struck by his words. She stared wordlessly as Shrieker continued.

"I made a deal with him, I said if he let me live I would do any task for him." Shrieker's hideous grin grew wider as he spoke. "He graciously agreed and gave me my new body and new strength." He performed a mock flex and laughed hysterically.

"Impossible..." The captain whispered under her breath. She was still too stunned to reply properly.

"I was given the task of sacrificing souls for my lord's revival."

The captain, Retsu Unohana, struggled to comprehend her enemy's words. "Revival?" She asked with her brow raised.

"Yes! My lord has been waiting for a chance to rise up and unleash his wrath on all! I must feed souls to my companion so they can be sent to Lucifer. Soon he will gain enough power to enter the living world and wreak havoc on the living and the dead! The sky will blacken and the skies will rain blood as the terrified people are slaughtered by an enemy they can't even see! It will be marvellous! Truly marvellous! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Unohana saw visions of the apocalypse and began to tremble.

Shrieker meanwhile stopped his maniacal laughter and eyed Minazuki who squatted near its master.

"What the hell _is_ that thing?"

"That is Minazuki. Unfortunately, he has no combat abilities; he is only useful for healing." Unohana replied.

Shrieker's eyes widened and he suddenly vanished from sight.

Both shinigami looked around warily, searching for their missing foe. He reappeared under Minazuki and slashed across its stomach. Gore rained down on Shrieker who opened his mouth and feasted on what flowed forth form the enormous gash. When he had his fill he turned his blood-soaked face towards Unohana.

"Did I say you could heal them?"

Amongst the gushing blood and gore the bodies of Ichigo and Rukia fell from the gaping wound, hitting the ground with sickening thuds. Ichigo spluttered and then lay still.

"Damn, will you _ever _stay down? I'm tired of this!" Shrieker once again clicked his fingers and gazed at the gates of hell which abruptly appeared. Accompanied by his ghoulish pet, Shrieker retreated back into the realm of damned. He glared back at his foes but his mouth suddenly curved up into a smile just as the gates closed fully.

Then, the gate vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

The red haired shinigami, Abarai Renji ran over to his fallen comrades, frantically checking their injuries. The captain crossed over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Renji glanced back at her hopefully. "Captain Unohana can you still heal them?"

Unohana sighed and closed her eyes. "Their injures are too severe, I'd need help."

Renji bowed his head while losing himself in thought. It was then that he remembered someone who could be of aid. He bolted upright and grinned. "I know someone who can help us! Quickly!" He ran off in search of help.

* * *

Orihime sat in her small apartment accompanied by Tatsuki.

"Hime, one day you're gonna have to tell him about your feelings. If you love him that much he should at least know you like him." Tatsuki said while patting her best friend on the shoulder. Both girls held cups of tea, though neither had drunk much.

Orihime sighed and her shoulders stiffened. "I know, I know, you keep telling me but the thing is..." Orihime looked down fighting back tears.

"What's wrong Inoue?"

"It's just that, well... I think Ichigo is in love with someone else!" Tears streaked down her soft cheeks and she began to sob pitifully. When she stopped making ragged sobs she continued to explain the reason for her depression. "Well, I'm good friends with her but...but...it seems Ichigo isn't interested in me anymore! She stole him from me!"

Tatsuke hugged her friend trying to calm her down. "Who are you talking about?"

"Rukia! Ichigo's always Rukia this, Rukia that, he never talks about me!" Now angry she slammed her fist down on the floor.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door...

Oh come on! Where are the reviews? Am I rewriting this story for nothing? Review dammit, you stingy bastards! _**REVIEW!**_

**_REVIEW!_**


	6. Friends and enemies

Hell On Earth: Extended edition! Enjoy and review!

**6: Friends and Enemies**

Something heavy banged on the door, catching the attention of the two girls. Tatsuki rose to her feet and tip-toed over to the door. She glanced back at Orihime and smiled reassuringly. You just calm down and I'll ge-"

Tatsuki was cut off by heavy breathing coming from behind the door. She backed away cautiously and hesitantly reached for the handle. An alarming cry made her jump and suddenly desperate pleas for help came from the unknown visitor outside.

"Oh no! He's bleeding again! Help us! Please?"

Tatsuke wrenched the door open and shrieked at the grim sight. She cupped her hands over her mouth and made a choking noise. Her legs trembled so much she could no longer support herself and she fell to her knees.

Orihime ran up to her friend. "Tatsuki what's wr-" She stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes became glued to the bloodied, beaten body of Ichigo.

"Ichi...go?"

The red haired man who carried the boy hurriedly pushed his way inside, dropping Ichigo at Orihime's feet. He stepped back as Inoue threw her arms around him and wept.

"Please heal him!" Renji begged, dropping to one knee.

Tatsuki cocked her head, intrigued by this man's words. She turned to Orihime and frowned. What's he talking about?"

Inoue ignored the question and screamed "Soten Kishun!"

Tatsuki tried to repeat herself but words failed her when Orihime's hair clips glowed with orange light and then flew out and soared over Ichigo, creating an orange barrier around him.

Tatsuke's jaw dropped and she watched on, stunned. "H-h-hime, what...what is that?"

Renji signalled for quiet, lifting his index finger and raising it to his lips. "Be quiet. She needs to concentrate."

Tatsuke studied the man and stared at his black kimono and the sword strapped to his side. She knew she had seen that before, but where? She searched her mind for the answer and found herself gazing at Ichigo. "That's it. The kimono and sword. You're like Ichigo. You're one of _them_!" She gave a short pause before continuing. "What are you?

The man turned to her with a fierce glare. "For now, I'm a friend. I'll explain later." The conversation ended there. Even if he was an ally he still seemed dangerous. For now they watched Orihime do her job.

* * *

Night had fallen and everyone sat around a small wooden table. Orihime had left Ichigo in the corner of the room where he could rest without being disturbed. He was still unconscious, but most of his shattered bones had been re-set and healed. Soon he would be in good health again.

Beside him lay Rukia. Captain Unohana had tended to her wounds earlier but without her zanpakuto's power the healing process was slow. Many of the horrible cuts and bruises remained and it was still a long way on the road to recovery.

The others gathered at the table, sitting in silence, nervously inspecting the strangers sitting with them. The awkward silence stretched on for far too long and eventually Tatsuki ended it.

She looked around at everyone and then slammed her fist on the table making a resonating 'boom'. "Okay...Um, what the _fuck _just happened? Why did all you people in Kimono's pop up unannounced with our two friends covered in blood and dying?"

Orihime scowled at Rukia after the word 'friends' was uttered.

"Then Inoue brings out two little flying things that heal Ichigo...I feel like I'm hallucinating! I mean is this even real?"

"They're shinigami."

Tatsuki whirled on Orihime. "What?"

"Ichigo and Rukia are shinigami as well." Inoue went on. She explained all she knew about shinigami and their world before explaining about her Shun Shun Rikka.

"They are my power. It's their duty to protect me. See look!" She called out their names and they tiny flying objects hovered around Tatsuki. They formed a little line-up so that she could study them.

Tatsuki's jaw dropped. "They...They're like...Little people!" She picked up one, a scarf wearing man with spiky black hair and a scar over one eye. His small webbed feet thrashed about as Tatsuki grabbed him by his two tiny arms.

"Oh, be careful with him. That's Tsubaki; he um...Has anger problems."

Tatsuke looked up from the little man and was kicked in the face by a tiny foot.

"Oww. What was that for?" She asked, rubbing her sore cheek.

"Because you were staring, I'm not a freak!" The tiny man replied.

Tatsuki giggled innocently. "Yes you are. You're the size of a toy."

Orihime winced in advance as Tsubaki attacked her friend. He showed on signs of stopping so she called them back inside her hair clips.

Another awkward silence ensued as Tatsuki tried to take in all that had happened.

Orihime glanced up at the clock; it was 12:15am. She yawned and stretched her arms wide. It's getting late, why don't we get some sleep?" Before anyone could answer she wandered over to a cupboard and took out a pile of blankets. She smiled warmly and gave a girly laugh. "We can have a sleep-over." For the first time in hours, everyone was smiling. It was a welcome relief.

* * *

When everyone was asleep Orihime rose from her bed with a hidden fury in her eyes. She tread softly over to Rukia and glared at her while bunching fists. She turned back to check the others were still asleep. Satisfied that she was alone she scooped Rukia up in her arms and strode over to the window.

Her usually bubbly, happy face shifted to a cruel, morose grin. "I won't let you stay here! We are no longer friends. If you ever come near Kurosaki again I will make you pay!"

She propped Rukia up while she opened the door. She then picked her back up and lifted her onto the windowsill.

"He's all mine. I'll never let you take him from me." She grunted as she threw Rukia out the window, to fall two storeys down onto the pavement. Even in the darkness Orihime could see blood trickle from Rukia's head.

Orihime gave one last glare at her former friend and then shut the window. She saw her menacing smile in the reflection of the cold glass and turned away, walking back to her bed and returned to the blissful world of sleep...

Please review. I want to know if there are people out there still reading this story. Please write a short comment.

**REVIEW!**


	7. Ambush

Here it is! Part 7 of the 'Hell on Earth - Extended Edition'! Enjoy and review!

**7: Ambush**

By mid morning everyone was awake and eagerly scrambling towards the kitchen. The majority of the group were acting strange; yesterday's events had a strong impact.

Tatsuki was still trying to comprehend the new world she had discovered. Shinigami, hollows, it all made little sense to her, but she was happy that she no longer in the dark about Ichigo's second life and the unusual creatures that wandered around town.

Renji was lost in his own thoughts, concern and doubt racking at his conscience. He was starting to think he may have arrived too late to save his friends. All he could do was wait.

Orihime was oddly quiet. Usually she was bouncing up and down and chattering away without a care in the world, but today she was frozen like a statue, her gaze centred on Ichigo who was lying on the floor in the living room.

Nobody really felt like eating, but they knew they had to shovel something into their stomachs to make it through the day so they did so reluctantly. After the meagre breakfast they moved into the living room, ready to tend to Ichigo and Rukia's wounds.

Within 30 seconds they began to panic.

"Where the hell is she?" Renji demanded, slamming his fist on the floor.

"I don't know either, but please calm down." Tatsuki replied feebly.

Renji ignored her and stormed out of the room, heading outside. As he cleared the front door he noticed a dark patch on the road. He took a closer inspection and realised it was a small puddle of dried blood.

_What the...?_

He looked up at the second storey window that was part of Inoue's apartment. The window was wide open.

_The window...It wasn't open when we went to sleep, was it?_

A soft footstep behind him made him spin on his heels, only to face Unohana. She looked worried, but so was everyone else at the moment.

"I can sense her." Unohana murmured. The old captain flash stepped further down the road and Renji followed.

* * *

Orihime cradled Ichigo in her arms, a venomous smile on her face.

_He's mine...All mine!_

"Hey Hime?" Orihime looked up at Tatsuki who was leaning against the doorway. They gazed at each other silently for a moment before Tatsuki looked out the window. She let out a sigh and folded her arms. "I wonder what happened...?"

* * *

Rukia sat straight up, gasping for air. She grasped her forehead and groaned. She felt dizzy. She noticed strange machines placed on either side of her. She looked around dazedly and suddenly got a headache.

She closed her eyes and searched back in her memory. Her last memory was of Shrieker attacking and then everything went black.

Now she was in a hospital room. Glancing down at herself, she was dressed in a hospital gown. She peered over her shoulder and saw it had now back.

The door creaked open and Rukia yelped, lying back in the bed to cover her bare back. An elderly man walked in, his steps laboured and painful.

His wrinkled face creased up into a smile, pushing his excess skin over his eyes forcing them to close. "Thank god, you're alive. I was just driving past when I saw you lying in the street covered in blood. I couldn't leave you there so I drove you all the way here myself."

"Um...thanks." Rukia murmured her throat dry.

The old man pointed a bent, skeletal finger at the corner of the room beside the bed. "There's your clothes. I don't think you'll want them though, they're torn to shred. Honestly, I have no idea what you young ones get up to after dark." The man shook his head.

Rukia faked a small giggle and asked him about where she was found.

The man scratched his head and sighed. "Oh, um...It was a small apartment block I think."

Rukia's thoughts were disrupted by the appearance of her assailant standing right behind the old man. He had materialized out of nowhere! Rukia closed her eyes and opened them again hoping it was just a hallucination, but Shrieker was still standing there on second glance.

Rukia stared into the man's eyes. "Run, if you want to live then RUN!"

The old man simply eyed her suspiciously. "You haven't been taking those pills I saw on the news have miss? Dear oh dear, the things kids get up to these days."

"Please!" Rukia cried. "Just get out of here as fast as you can! Hurry!"

The old man looked around the room and frowned. "Hmm. I could have sworn someone poked me then."

"Get out of here!" Rukia urged. "Quickly, before-"

Without warning, the man's throat erupted in a fountain of blood, a long katana protruding from his ruptured throat. Shrieker lifted the sword, incidentally picking the man off of his feet,

What a fool! Didn't even move and he thought you were on drugs. What a laugh!" the vile beast walked to the door, carrying the corpse with him.

Rukia couldn't see out the corridor but the terrified screams and laughter gave her a good idea of the slaughter taking place. She sobbed quietly, staring at the blood that soaked into the walls.

* * *

Renji barrelled into the front entrance door of the hospital and he fell through into the waiting room. He spotted a sign indicating the emergency ward and he ran off, following the bright red arrow. He eventually came across a thick door which he barged through without a second thought. When he stumbled into the next room he stopped dead in his tracks.

What he saw was like something from a nightmare. The room was like a butchers stockroom with mutilated corpses lying everywhere. Blood coated everything in the room, even the windows were tinted in crimson. It soaked into the roof, dripping down into the thick puddles on the floor. Bloodied handprints covered the walls and floor, a sign of the ill fated attempts of escape from the unfortunate victims.

A man lay dying, groaning pitifully as he drowned in a pool of his own blood. He turned to Renji who couldn't resist the urge to vomit at the sight of him. Renji stared in disgust at the abominable remains of the poor man. Hypodermic needle impaled both his eyes and his fingers were all amputated. Man cried red tears for a while before collapsing. He did not move again.

Renji walked cautiously through to the main room. On his way he peeked through the doorways at the patient's rooms.

A pregnant woman lay with her stomach ripped open, her entrails placed on a tray and her dead child in her arms.

Renji threw up again. This was something so inconceivably horrible that even the most battle hardened of shinigami felt nauseous at the sight of it. Renji grasped his stomach and pushed on, encountering two doctors and a nurse pinned to the walls by scalpels, scissors and other medical tools.

Renji turned away and moved past them, entering another room. A ceiling fan spun slowly, internal organs and shards of bone clogging it. Various bits and pieces dropped down to the floor near Renji's feet.

He ran past it and entered a patient's room. This one was relatively cleaner than the others, though there was still an ominous red puddle on the floor. Renji stepped over it and found a small chair. A torn white shirt was draped over the backrest and a tattered grey skirt lay folded on the seat.

Before anything could sink in Renji was alerted by the approach of captain Unohana, her face wet, stinging from the endless cascade of tears.

"Let us go, I cannot bear to see any more! Such a horrible thing...this wasn't even battle, it was pure murder!"

* * *

A teenage couple sat on a park bench kissing. They were blissfully ignorant of the passers by who watched, them, too engrossed in their loving embrace. That was until the girl noticed a change in the soft grass behind them. She shied away and pointed.

"Look, the grass is turning...red?"

The boy stared at it uncertainly. "That's weird..."

An unseen giant clamped its jaws down on the two lovers, two of its heads enjoying a tasty meal.

* * *

A young child chasing his runaway kite slammed into an invisible wall. He fell flat on his back and grasped his bruised forehead. Hot breath blew on his face and the boy crawled backwards fearfully. The fetid stench of death assaulted his nostrils and he choked on the thick air that surrounded him.

A patch of grass to his left was trampled by an unseen force. The boy stared with wide eyes, too scared to move. A sinister growl made his squeal but his world disappeared so fast he couldn't even comprehend it.

His mother and a group of other parents rushed over to him...And to their deaths.

Pleased with his meal, the invisible beast howled triumphantly and stomped off in search of more prey.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review, your feedback is vital so give me your comments. I cannot improve until I know what my problem is. And if I'm doing a great job then say so, encouragment is a great help.


	8. Lost and Found

Chapter 8 of the Hell on Earth extended edition. Enjoy and review!

**8: Lost and found**

Ichigo woke up with a yawn. His muscles ached as he stretched and he lay back resignedly. After a quick look around Ichigo concluded he was in Inoue's flat, in fact Orihime was sitting right beside him with a gentle smile ever present on her face.

"Yay!" You're fully healed and awake!" Orihime chirped, bouncing up and down.

Ichigo smiled back at her but it soon faded. "Rukia! Where is she?"

Orihime's smile faltered and she bunched a fist behind her back. "Dunno, never saw her."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "She was badly hurt! She was going to die! Where is she?"

Orihime tried to keep her false smile going, squeezing her fists ever tighter until her nails dug into her flesh, making her wince. She glimpsed the distress in Ichigo's face. He had never looked so terrified in his entire life. Guilt began to gnaw away at her conscience so she tried to preoccupy herself.

She switched on the television and sat back.

Onscreen, a reporter with a stern face stared gravely into the camera.

"OUR TOP STORY IS THE MYSTERIOUS MASSACRE AT A LOCAL HOSPITAL AND THE CHILDRENS PARK OUTSIDE. ACCORDING TO FORENSICS, AN UNIDENTIFIED ASSAILANT ENTERED THEHOSPITAL THROUGH A SIDE WINDOW. THEY WERE ARMED WITH A SWORD OR OTHER SHARP IMPLEMENT AND PROCEEDED TO MURDER _EVERY SINGLE PERSON _IN THE EMERGENNCY ROOMS."

"What? Ichigo gasped. "Turn it up!"

"THE ONLY SURVIVORS WHERE THREE LADIES WHO WORKED AT RECEPTION. THEY ALL REPORTED SEEING A TEENAGE GIRL RUNNING FROM THE HOSPITAL AFTER THE ATTACK. ACCORDING TO THE WITNESSES SHE LOOKS AROUND 15 YEARS OF AGE WITH BLACK HAIR. SHE IS COVERED IN BRUISES AND SCRATCHED. WE ADVISE IF YOU SEE THIS GIRL, ASSUME SHE IS ARMED AND EXTREMELY DANGEROUS. PLEASE STAY IN YOUR HOMES. CALL THE POLICE IMMEDIATELY AND STAY CALM..."

Orihime switched off the TV. "That's pretty scary, isn't it Ichi...go?" Orihime gazed at Ichigo. Floods of tears rained down his cheeks, something she hadn't seen before or ever expected to.

_Ichigo's never acted like this before. He's so scared! What have I done?_

As she dwelt on her actions she was distracted by a knock on the door...

* * *

TWENTY MINUTES EARLIER

Rukia pushed herself. She ran full tilt, her heart about to explode. She panted heavily as she raced down the roar. Her legs were numb. Every muscle was experiencing an agonising cramp. The pain was excruciating and the resulting tears were now stinging her face and seeping into the unhealed cuts from her past battle with Shrieker.

Shrieker's surprise attack had shocked her so much her only thoughts had been of escape. The unrelenting fear that drove her made her overlook the fact that the hospital gown had no back, exposing her body to passers by. Thankfully no-one took notice of the bloodied girl in a hospital gown.

Rukia struggled through the pain and arrived outside a small family run clinic. The doormat was course and hurt her feet so she moved it aside. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She looked down at her feet, unsure of what to say.

The door was answered by a small brown-haired girl who wore a brightly coloured apron. Her eyes almost pooped out of her head and her jaw dropped.

"Yuzu...Is Ichigo here?" Rukia had to pause several times to catch her breath which had been lost in her mad flight from the hospital.

"Rukia? Y-y-you k-k-killed them..." The girl whimpered.

"What?"

The door was slammed in Rukia's face and a hushed conversation could be heard. Rukia listened in and realised it was a call to the police. Confused, Rukia just waited patiently for a few minutes until the door was opened again, this time only a small crack.

Yuzu stared at her through the gap and sniffed. "Why?" She cried. "They were women and children and old people. Nice people! They didn't deserve it! Why did you do it?"

Rukia took a step back. "I...I don't unders-"

The sound of blaring sirens caught her attention and she spun on her heels to face a blockade of fully armed police officers. Patrol cars and vans surrounded the clinic and an array of weapons were trained on their surprised target.

One of the officers put a megaphone to his lips. "KUCHIKI RUKIA, TURN AROUND SLOWLY WITH YOUR HANDS UP AND PROCEED CALMLY TOWARDS US. IF YOU DO AS ASKED WE WON'T SHOOT. ANY OTHER ACTIONS WILL BE TREATED AS THREATS AND WE WILL OPEN FIRE! YOU ARE SUSPECTED OF THE MURDER OF 113 CITIZENS. DONT MAKE US CHARGE YOU WITH RESISTING ARREST AS WELL!"

Rukia's eyes widened.

_113...Shrieker killed that many? Shit! I need to find Ichigo and warn him! _

She submissively raised her hands and walked slowly towards an armoured vehicle. When she was only ten steps away she gave herself a brief run-up and jumped onto the bonnet. The movement incidentally flashed several officers, but that was the least of her worries now.

She hopped down from the car and burst into a sprint again, heading away from the blockade as fast as her legs would allow.

_Damn it! When can I stop sprinting!_

Unsure where to go next, Rukia juggled with several ideas. She eventually decided to seek Orihime's help.

* * *

The guilt had brought Orihime to tears. It was only now, when the damage had been done that she realised the error in her ways. The grave mistake she had made was readily apparent and it struck her like a ton of bricks.

Ichigo crawled closer to her and extended a hand. "Inoue...Are you alright?"

Orihime cupped her hands over her mouth. "It's all my fault!"

"Huh?"

Orihime gazed deep into Ichigo's eyes and placed a hand on his lap. She smiled thinly. "I did it. I...I just wanted you for myself." Her shoulders trembled but Ichigo held them steady as he gripped them hard.

"Inoue, what did you do?" His voice was surprisingly calm and it soothed Orihime's frayed nerves.

She took a deep sigh and then confessed. "I didn't like how you were always with Rukia. I got jealous and..." She trailed off.

"And what? Tell me!"

"Well...I kinda...Threw her out."

Ichigo's voice deepened and his expression faltered. "What?"

"I'm sorry Ichigo...I didn't know what I was doing! I-I-I just didn't want to lose you!"

Ichigo got up on his feet and gazed out the window. He noticed the dried red patch on the pavement. His shoulders stiffened and he fell deathly silent.

"Um...Ichigo?" Orihime approached him warily.

In a fit of rage Ichigo struck out with his fist, hitting Orihime full in the face with such force that it sent her hurtling across the room where she banged her head against the wall.

"I'm sorry Ichi-" She began, but Ichigo cut her off mid-sentence.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You could have killed her!"

"Please forgive me?" Orihime begged,

"Shut up! The Orihime I knew wouldn't hurt a fly! She wouldn't even step on an ant! You changed. It's like I don't even know you anymore!"

"No! Please don't-"

"I said shut up!" Ichigo growled, storming over to the door. He wrenched it open and left.

Desperate for his forgiveness, Orihime crawled after him, still reeling from the pain of the punch.

Ichigo approached the door where the knocking was becoming more erratic. He reached out to open it but was taken aback when the guest started to bash the door desperately. Ichigo yanked the door open and the visitor stumbled through the doorway.

Ichigo caught the person and helped them back on their feet. He then stepped back to see who it was.

It was Rukia. She was gasping for breath and her skin was pale, but her being alive was enough for Ichigo who was so overjoyed he could barely contain it.

"Rukia?"

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her in closer to him. Rukia seemed reluctant to return the gesture.

"Ichigo, we need to get inside now!"

Ichigo silenced her with a passionate kiss. Rukia fell silent and her eyes drifted shut. She stopped her resistance and joined him in the embrace.

Orihime had reached the doorway only to see her beloved Ichigo in the arms of Rukia, their tongues uniting. She shed a tear for her hopeless infatuation and gritted her teeth.

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Ichigo stroked Rukia's back and felt bare flesh. The urge became uncontrollable and his hand wandered down further.

* * *

The deafening cacophony of the approaching police became audible. The cavalcade of vehicles came to a stop when an invisible obstacle blocked their path. One of the armoured vehicles rammed into seemingly empty space only to have the front of the car crumple.

"What the hell?" One of the officers approached the source of the blockage, only to have his head detach from his shoulders. As it rolled back to his comrades a terrified shriek erupted from the stunned officers.

"What just happened?"

"There's something there! Fire!"

"Open fire!"

"Kill it!"

The sound of gunfire drowned out the dying screams of the officers as Shrieker and his Hellhound slaughtered the blind fools. The police men were mercilessly slain by their unseen enemy, trying in vain to stop it.

Bullets flew threw the air, but they were aimed at nothing and went wide of their targets. A rain of blood showered the two cruel assailants.

Shrieker laughed insanely as he cut down a trio of white-knuckled officers.

"Damn! This girl is the best bait ever! She just keeps drawing them in! HAHAHAHAHA!" Someone shot Shrieker in the cheek and he whirled angrily on the man who followed the moving bloodstain.

"Cerberus, its dinner time!"

The man trained his gun on Shrieker, unaware of the giant hellhound that was right behind him. The massive jaws clamped down on him, ending his life before he could even comprehend it.

The last of the officers held up a brave last stand, hiding behind a ring of armoured cars. Cerberus set his attention on them while Shrieker turned his attention to the couple standing in a doorway across the road. His lips curled up in a sadistic smile.

"Aww, how sweet. Their last memory will be when their hearts come together...Literally! Hahaha!"

* * *

Unaware of the nightmare unfolding nearby, Ichigo and Rukia lost themselves in the wonderful moment they had longed to share. Their worries disappeared in the comforting hold of the other. They had been waiting for this and nothing would take it away from them.

Defeated and heart broken, Orihime sat by the stairs crying.

Ichigo and Rukia were so absorbed in the pleasure of their embrace that they hadn't even noticed the sword pass straight through them...

Where the hell are the reviews? You've read this far! Surely you have a comment in mind. Like it or hate it, please tell me. I need to know if re-writing this is really worth my time.

So please, click on that little button and review. It's not hard and it can only help us both.


	9. Ritual

Chapter 9 of the extended edition of Hell on Earth. Enjoy and remember to review, come one you've read this far.

**9: Ritual**

Ichigo and Rukia stared into each other's eyes. Ichigo shuddered and a crimson trail slid down the corner of his mouth and slid down his chin. His lips parted and more blood dribbled out.

"Rukia...I'm so sorry...Sorry I couldn't protect you."

Rukia smiled weakly and extended a hand. She gently stroked Ichigo's face, wiping away the bloody trail that seeped down his chin.

"Don't be sad. Every day I was with you was like a dream. I guess you already know this, but what the hell...I love you."

Even when he was expecting them, they still came as a shock when he heard it. He stroked her cheek and whispered her name soothingly, a simple attempt to comfort her after noticing the distress she was suffering.

Ichigo could feel Rukia's legs give way and he used his free hand to support her. His other hand was pinned to her back by the sword that ran straight through them. The pain was overshadowed by the joy Ichigo felt over this moment. Although he never expected to be run through with a sword, he had been dreaming of this day since the day he set eyes on the unusual shinigami girl.

He struggled to hold her up as the strain brought him to his knees. Together, they fell, both apologising feebly for their weaknesses. It brought a thin smile to their faces but the expressions were interrupted by sudden bursts of pain.

The bittersweet moment turned just plain bitter when a sickening rasp drifted over and assaulted their hearing.

"Wow, just like a movie! Ha! Thanks for the blood, that was the final ingredient."

Ichigo leaned to one side and gazed into the eyes of his tormentor, perplexed. Suddenly, nothing made sense to him anymore. He could barely remember what had just happened.

Shrieker licked his lips. "After the sufficient number of souls are harvested, virgin's blood must be spilled for the final stage of revival."

"Revival?" Ichigo repeated uncertainly but Shrieker was more engrossed in the trail of blood that ran from the two wounded lovers.

As the blood seeped down from them it ran in a thin trail over to Shrieker where it fanned out in a circle around him. As more blood drained form them a pentagram was formed by a mysterious unseen force.

"What's happening?" Ichigo demanded, his voice cracking.

Shrieker ignored him and commenced reciting something in a foreign tongue. Ichigo continued to ask questions but it fell on deaf ears. The ritual had begun and there was no way to stop it now.

Ichigo prepared to yell again but his words caught in his throat when an unbearable scream came from nowhere. The sound was so awful it gave Ichigo a headache and forced him to tears.

The sky turned from vibrant blue to dark crimson and black clouds swirled around in the bleeding heavens. The clouds began to converge in the shape of a pentagram.

Ichigo was so struck with awe he failed to notice Orihime approach him. When he glanced at her he saw the fear in her eyes and his urge to fight grew stronger, but he was incapable of fighting with the sword still impaling him.

Orihime forced a brave smile. "Don't worry; I'll heal you so you can stop him."

She reached out for the swords handle but a bolt of electricity struck her. She yelped and withdrew her hand. She waited a moment before trying again, only to achieve the same electric shock. She backed away and frowned.

"Orihime hurry!" Ichigo rasped, his life fading away with every wasted second.

Orihime stared at the sword, then to Ichigo and then to her hands. "I-I-I cant!"

Ichigo made no response. His eyes drifted half shut and his head swayed to one side. Time was running out. Not only was Ichigo about to die, but Shrieker's sinister ritual was still going unopposed.

There was no time to waste. Inoue struggled to compose herself under the pressure. Fear and doubt were sinking in but she refused to be defeated so easily. She had to try again. She had to rescue Ichigo. Even if he did not love her back, she could not stand by and watch him die.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she cracked her fingers and studied the handle. She stared at it silently for a moment and then took a firm hold of it. The electric jolts ensued but she did not let go. She gritted her teeth and tried to pry the blade free, ignoring the bolts of energy which seared her flesh.

She tugged on the blade, drawing upon all of her strength to pull it free, but the sword was barely moving. The pain was excruciating and she lost control of herself when her muscle tissue began to melt under the heat. She let out a blood-curdling scream. Tears streamed from her eyes and landed on her hands, only to sizzle and become steam that rose above her melted flesh.

The skin had worn away and the decaying muscle tissue was in plain sight. Orihime groaned and focused her attention on the sword. It had only moved slightly when patches of white appeared on her burning knuckles.

"AAAAAAAGH!"

The intense heat incinerated the muscle fibres until only bone remained. Her bleached white knuckles were getting singed to a black crisp and the sword was only half out.

Unable to compose herself any longer Orihime shrieked as a sickening 'crack' caused her to look down at the mangled hands that still gripped the sword. Three fingers had snapped off and she had to re-apply her grip with her grey, skeletal, ash-coated hands. The blade was only a third of the way in now.

The ordeal was nearly over. Orihime tried to take a deep breath but her erratic heartbeat was causing her to pant heavily. She closed her eyes and drew upon the last of her strength for one final pull. With all of her might she wrenched the sword free and threw it to the ground where it made a loud clanking noise.

A red shadow fell across the region. Orihime instantly summoned Shuno and Ayame to work on Ichigo. While they worked she stared mournfully at the blackened stumps at the end of her arms. Smoke still rose from them as well as the pile of powdered bone and scraps of tattered flesh that lies near her feet.

Shrieker broke into a fit of hysterical laughter, his hands reaching for the sky. A murderous gleam is in his eyes and his manic smile is ever present on his bony face.

"IT'S TIME!"

* * *

CAPTAINS MEETING- SEREITEI

A withered old man stood at the head of the assembled group of warriors. Five on each side lined up either side of him. They eyed him with curiosity and anxiety. The old man's eyes were only thin slits but they still betrayed the fear that was rampant within his mind.

He slammed his cane down on the boarded floor to grab their attention, though he had it all along. As the leader of Soul Society he was in a position of high authority and none dared to anger him.

"The substitute shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, fourth squad captain Retsu Unohana and sixth squad assistant captain Abarai Renji have failed to stop the forces of hell. Their failure shall cause a battle we have never thought possible. We have no choice but to send a sufficient army to dispatch everything that enters the World of the Living."

His slits opened enough for his tired old eyes to be seen.

"I am sending all captain class officers to the real world to stop this menace before it can cause any considerable damage. As we already know, too many people have died so far and to maintain balance we must avoid any more severe casualties."

Once again, he slammed the cane down.

"The fate of both worlds is in your hands now. Do not fail me."

The warriors all bowed and prepared to leave but the old man gave them some more parting words.

"Good luck...You will need it."

The captains nodded and disappeared, leaving the ancient captain commander alone with his lieutenant. They stared at each other wordlessly and then turned to the setting sun that was visible from the balcony.

"For our sake as well as theirs I hope they survive..."

* * *

Ichigo was fully healed as well as Rukia. Both brave warriors stood their ground as the ground began to shake. The tremors did not affect them and they remained frozen in place, clenching their swords in shaking hands.

They knew they were in for a fight for their lives. They gazed at each other and whispered soothing speeches to each other but it meant nothing when the gates of hell appeared. The great gates stood taller than any building and were held shut by two skeletal guards. Their eyes glowed red and the gates creaked open...

Come on! review already! Am I wasting my time here? If you are reading this right now, then you've read enough to write a review. Surely you have something to say. Like it or hate it, tell me!

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. United front

Here it is! Chapter 10 of the Hell on Earth extended edition. Enjoy!

**10: United front**

Ichigo glanced forlornly at his two female companions. They stared back, the same fears running through their heads. Their mutual despair brought them closer together...If only it could make them stronger...

They all fell silent, words failing them. It was difficult to find the right words, especially when they had a high chance of being your last.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck and gazed shyly at his friends. "Orihime, Rukia...In case we never see each other again...I-I just want to say you've been the rays of sunshine when my world storms."

Orihime blushed and Rukia smiled.

"Hey, where is my goodbye Kurosaki?"

Ichigo whirled around to face a thin framed teen. He wore a plain white uniform with a shortened cape that only ran down to his elbows. Wire-frame glasses adorned his face and he adjusted with a slender forefinger.

A large, muscly teen approached them, standing beside the bespectacled boy. He waved timidly with a freakishly large hand.

"Ishida? Sado?" Ichigo beamed.

Ishida fiddled with his glasses. "The shinigami never stopped us, the arrancar never beat us, so we definitely won't let these guys kill us right?"

He extended a hand and looked to the others. Rukia and Orihime put their hands on top of his.

"Ichigo, let's fight back to back one last time!" Sado, the friendly giant put a massive hand in too.

Ichigo smirked. "Yeah, we saved Rukia; we rescued Orihime, Now its time to protect all of Karakura! Now let's kick some hollow ass and send em back to hell!"

He put his hand on top and they cheered raising their hands all at once.

Hey, don't forget us Ichigo!" A small silver haired captain joined them, soon followed by a multitude of other captains and their assistants. With the newly formed resistance, they were ready for battle.

They raised their swords and unleashed a fierce battle-cry, a sound so loud it made the ground tremble. As a single unit they charged towards the gate, baying for blood and thirsting for victory. They would not accept defeat until they were rotting in the earth.

Hollows surged through the great gates of Hell, hungry mouths and glistening fangs, dripping with feral saliva. The beasts snapped at the air, eager to taste the sweet flesh of souls.

The true battle had begun...

Ichigo remained in place, holding his position. Patiently awaiting his final battle with Shrieker. He cast his gaze towards the darkened sky and atop the black clouds he saw his enemy.

Shrieker's body was surrounded by a blazing orange aura. The cloud pentagram was slowly becoming absorbed into him, causing his reiatsu to skyrocket. A great explosion scattered the clouds and brightened the sky.

"Yes! The power! With this I will rule Soul Society, the Living World, Hueco Mundo and Hell!" Curved horns sprouted from his skull and his reiatsu exploded around him once again. He smiled wickedly and set his hateful glare upon his opponent...Ichigo Kurosaki.

With an ear-splitting howl Shrieker drew his sword and his aura solidified around him. "This is the final round shinigami! Prepare yourself!" He shot down from the sky like a giant bullet, straight towards Ichigo.

Their swords clashed at high speed and with immense force. A rain of sparks sprayed out on impact. Both glared into each others eyes, full of contempt and blind rage. Both sought revenge, but only one would be granted their violent wish.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki, a tall man with sharp black pillars of hair fought alone on the front line. Slashing madly even after receiving vicious wounds, he was an unstoppable killing machine. Once he had caught the taste of blood, a frenzy of brutal violence and uncontrollable rage would ensue. He was the greatest weapon in the never ending war against hollows. His unrivalled fury and bloodlust made him a one man army, more than suited to take on any opponent, regardless of size, strength of skill.

In his mindless hack and slash frenzy, he cut down large ranks of the hollows. The first wave were almost completely annihilated by the lunatic with a rusted sword. He bravely hacked the next wretched beast to death, thrusting his sword through its throat and then wrenching the blade outwards, decapitating the creature.

Kenpachi noticed a new front line of hollows form and attempt to surround him. He licked his lips and rushed to slice them apart but stopped when he saw the massive sword crashing down on the unknowing hollows.

"Even a monster needs help." Said Kommamura, the giant fox-man.

Zaraki turned to face his comrade. "Where are Shunsui and Ukitake?" He looked around, trying to find them. "They're missing all the fun."

"Ukitake was too sick so Shunsui took him back to the fourth squad barracks." The giant fox explained.

"Damn!" Zaraki cursed. "I wanted to see what the oldies could do!"

The crazed psychopath's disappointment soon vanished when the hollows made their move and launched a counter-attack. Kenpachi easily cut them down as they lunged at him, but others weren't so lucky.

* * *

An agonised scream turned heads. Marechiyo Omaeda, a fat lieutenant from one of the noble families was on his knees. Hollows surrounded him, their jaws latched onto his arms legs and stomach, teeth sinking in and tearing off large chunks. They tore him apart and feasted on the bounty of flesh.

Their meal was interrupted when a blast of spirit energy hit them, incinerating each of the killers. A small girl with her hair in a bun struggled to catch her breath. Her fight had been very tolling on her and she had been casting spells and fighting non-stop since the battle started. She was not suitable for front line battle, but the fate of the worlds was in the balance and she would gladly give her live for the cause.

Her shoulders heaved raggedly but there was no rest for her. A trio of hollows lunged at her. She sent a fireball into the front runner's face, blowing his skull open and spewing brain matter over the others who were merely spurred on by their brethren's death.

Momo drew her sword back and swung it in a wide arc, releasing a blast of energy. It caught the slowest of them, slicing him in two. The last one leapt over the blast and headed towards her, jaws wide.

There was no time to defend herself and she couldn't dodge. She was doomed to fall. The beast was right above her when a squared hook wrapped around its throat. With the momentum it was unable to stop the charge and unwittingly beheaded itself.

A blonde man stepped up beside Momo and smiled weakly. "You should be more careful."

"Kira..." Momo averted her gaze. "Thank you."

* * *

"Stand back everyone! It's my turn!" Zaraki yelled at his comrades to fall back and they did, knowing full well that it was more suicidal to disobey Kenpachi than to face off against these hollows.

Kenpachi roared like a furious lion as he tore his eye patch from his face. The instant explosion of reiatsu was enough to disintegrate the nearest hollows. Kenpachi continued to roar, the yellow column of reishi building in size and strength.

"Yay! Go get 'em Kenny!" A tiny pink haired girl cheered from a safe distance.

Zaraki slammed his blade down and the resulting shockwave obliterated a huge portion of the hollow ranks. The devastating attack seemed to have been enough to make the hollows retreat. They turned on their heels and fled back to the gate. Their charge ended and they started to reorganize themselves at the gate, arranging in a proper formation this time.

"COME ON! DONE ALREADY? I'M JUST GETTING STARTED!"

Zaraki was about to charge after them but he froze when a huge shadow enveloped him. He stared at the gate and his eyes bulged at the sight of a massive tattooed hand reaching out towards him.

Please review. I need to know what you're thoughts are. If you think something needs improvement then please tell me. If you think this story is great, then tell me as well! Just write a short review. You've read this far!

**REVIEW!**


	11. Shrieker

Chapter 11 of Hell on Earth extended edition. Read and review.

**11: Shrieker**

Ichigo and Shrieker both stood their ground in perfect silence. Cold glares were their form of communication. The wind rustled Ichigo's kimono, making a loud flapping sound. It was almost deafening.

Rukia, Orihime, Chad and Uryu all observed with awe.

The two began to take up offensive stances. Ichigo's hands twitched and suddenly he pushed his blade out in front of him, laying it out flat, the sharp pointed aimed at Shrieker. Ichigo snarled through gritted teeth, uttering a single word.

"Ban-kai!"

Reddish black spirit energy exploded around him, quickly engulfing the young warrior. It blazed and surged over him for a moment until it dissipated all of a sudden revealing empty space.

Shrieker looked surprised for a moment, but his arrogant smirk returned soon after when he stepped to the left just before a pure black blade swung down from behind.

"Is that the fastest you can go shinigami?" Shrieker chuckled and back-handed his opponent right in the face. As Ichigo reeled from the hit, Shrieker spun around and extended his leg, lashing out with a snap spinning roundhouse kick. His leg connected with Ichigo's gut and hurled him backwards.

The orange haired boy gripped the air with one hand and steadied himself, but with that amount of time wasted, Shrieker had already flash stepped to his side and slashed across his arm. Ichigo brought his own sword up just in time, blocking the course of the strike by guarding the oncoming strike. Had he not blocked the hit his arm would be falling far down to the ground by now.

Ichigo grinned, his confidence returning. "You aren't very fast either!"

Shrieker's hideous maw twisted up into a smile. "Hmm, so you think." His reiatsu increased dramatically and before Ichigo could even comprehend his absence, Shrieker was standing twenty metres away.

Ichigo took up his sword and charged but Shrieker suddenly appeared behind him, slashing across his Achilles tendon. Ichigo groaned and swiped at his foe but Shrieker was gone before the hit could land.

_He's so fast...I can't even see him in time let alone block his attacks._

Ichigo hooked his fingers over his face and dragged them roughly down his cheeks and across his face, leaving behind a hollow mask. Now in his hollowfied state, he stood a better chance against Shrieker. With renewed confidence he resumed his fighting stance, albeit struggling with his wounded leg.

_This should even the score a bit!_

Shrieker decided to cast the first stone, not wanting Ichigo to get the upper hand in his new hollow form. He lunged at him, charging head on. His speed was not enough anymore and Ichigo saw him clearly, blocking the attacks with ease.

Frustrated, Shrieker hacked madly at his foe. Ichigo's expressionless face betrayed no emotion. He glared into Shrieker's eyes without blinking, his sword automatically moving to block the oncoming strikes. He was outmatching him without even looking.

Shrieker cursed and doubled his efforts, hitting faster and stronger. Ichigo resumed blocking his hits but every so often one would get though, cutting into him, but not deeply. In order to regain the upper hand on Ichigo, he needed more power.

Shrieker slammed his blade down upon Ichigo's skull, but the shinigami boy laid his sword out and stopped the blade in its tracks. Shrieker pushed down, trying to break the block, but it was all in vain. Ichigo's strength was improved as well as his speed and reflexes now.

"You can't keep this up forever boy! I'll wear you down and- Argh!" Shrieker's taunt was interrupted. Several blue arrows made of reishi struck his back, biting in deep. Shrieker stopped his offensive and stared down at Uryu. "Who are you?"

"Uryu Ishida! The last Quincy!" He declared, lining up another shot. He let loose another volley of arrows but Shrieker easily manoeuvred around them. He swooped down towards Ishida but a large blast caught him off guard and threw him to the ground.

As he picked himself off the ground Chad rushed towards him. "El Directo!" He roared. Electricity crackled around his fingertips as he formed a fist with his tattooed white and red arm. The punch struck Shrieker's stomach and a large explosion swallowed the two combatants.

As the dust began to settle Chad peered through trying to witness the extent of the damage of his attack. The dust began to part with the breeze and Chad's eyes widened. A clean hole was now present, right in the middle of Shrieker's stomach. The hole was lined with broken stitches.

Shrieker glanced down at the hole and frowned. "Fuck! That was starting to heal and you just had to ruin it! Dammit! Let's see how you like it!" He jabbed his hand into Chad's chest, impaling him on his arm as if it were a spear. His bloodied hand sprouted from the giants back and quickly retracted, leaving a gaping hole in Chad's stomach.

"Chad!" Orihime cried.

"Ha! Now we're twins!" He swung a bunched fist at his wounded foe and knocked him off of his feet. Chad landed in a heap, spitting bloody fluid. He coughed violently and more blood splattered the ground beneath him. He tried to get back up but just collapsed uselessly.

Orihime ran to his aid but Shrieker blocked the path. "Not so fast missy!" He raised his sword, ready to attack.

Ichigo charged, desperate to stop Shrieker before he harmed Orihime. He drew his weapon back and prepared to strike his opponent from behind but Shrieker rocked his head back, impaling Ichigo on his horns.

"Gotcha!" Shrieker hissed, shaking his head vigorously like a wet dog. The movement flung Ichigo several metres away where he crashed roughly to the ground.

Orihime covered her mouth with her hands and stared at her wounded friend. "Ichigo!"

While she was distracted Shrieker strolled right up to her face. When she finally noticed him a wicked smile crept across his face. "You're next!" He snarled.

Inoue created a shield just as the blade crashed down. The shield splintered upon impact and with a little extra push the weak shield shattered under the pressure of the blade. No longer able to stop the path of the sword Orihime was defenceless. The blade buried itself in her shoulder and created a deep gash running diagonally down her chest.

Shrieker yanked his sword free and howled insanely as blood erupted from the giant wound. Orihime whimpered softly as she slowly rocked back and forth, her knees wobbly. Shrieker kicked her and she fell on her back.

Ishida retaliated with a rain of arrows, providing cover fire while Rukia released her Shikai, Sode No Shirayuki. Her whole sword was pure white, like snow. A long ribbon danced in the wind, flowing out from the bottom of the handle. She performed a short graceful dance before stabbing the ground several times in a line. She then aimed the tip of her blade at Shrieker. Her lips parted to whisper something. It was barely audible, yet her words carried on the wind towards the foe that turned sharply to stare at her.

"Tsugi nomai, Hakuren!" A blast of ice shot forth from the blade, enveloping Shrieker and encasing him in an icy prison.

While the enemy was incapacitated, Ishida proceeded his own strategy. He placed five long silver objects in the ground forming a circle with Shrieker as its centre. The objects lit up and formed sword-like weapons made of reishi. These were Selee Schneider, the only bladed weapon in a Quincy's arsenal.

Ishida reached inside his uniform and pulled out a small tube filled with powder. When this powder touches the Selee Schneider it explodes, destroying everything within the circle. If the plan worked then Shrieker would be no more. With the wretched beast trapped within a thick icy tomb there was no chance of escape for him, but even so, once the seal had been created, nothing can escape the circle.

Ishida walked up to Rukia and handed her the tube. "It's your vendetta. You can have the pleasure of ending this."

"Thanks Uryu." Rukia stepped up to the edge of the circle and glared at the frozen enemy. "I hope you feel this one Shrieker! I'm going to make you pay for what you have done! What you did was inexcusable!"

The frozen Shrieker stared at her with a look of shock.

"There's a reason you were sent to Hell Shrieker. It's because we don't want to see your hideous face ever again! Go back to Hell..."

Rukia threw the tube at one of the Selee Schneider. Blue fire erupted from the posts and ran in lines across the ground, forming the symbol of the Quincy cross. The circle was engulfed in hungry blue flames and a great explosion occurred within the confines of the circle.

Rukia relaxed when she saw a wing, arm and fragments of a white mask fly out form the fire. The arm landed before Rukia and she used kido to incinerate it, ensuring it couldn't be healed.

"Go back to Hell and stay there!" Rukia snarled.

The flames grew higher and higher and the smell of searing flesh became more noticeable. After a while of watching the beautiful, sky blue inferno Rukia smiled.

"He's finally dead!"

Come on you stingy bastards! How can you read this far into a story and not even leave a single review? If you're going to commit to reading so far into a story you should be able to write a little comment! It's not difficult and it can only benefit us all, so please review.

**DO IT! REVIEW!**


	12. Lucifer

Hell on Earth: Extended edition. Enjoy and please review!

**12: Lucifer**

Zaraki's threats were cut short by the towering figure that was coming out of the gate. The Ruler of Hell was as monstrous as they expected, but seeing him for real was a sight to behold.

"Oh...Shit!" Kenpachi stammered, craning his neck to stare into the face of the great warrior.

His face was veiled in shadow but gleaming red eyes scanned the battlefield. Heavy armour covered much of his body, but the bare patches of flesh were heavily tattooed. The sword held in a massive gauntlet was a truly incredible weapon. The sword stood three stories high, large enough to decimate all of the captains in one fell swoop.

Such an opponent was a godsend to Zaraki who burst out with hysterical laughter. While others cowered at the imposing foe, Zaraki laughed in its face. To fight against an enemy so much stronger was thrilling. His erratic heartbeat made him laugh.

"This is excellent! My heart is pounding! He's mine!" Before his comrades could argue, the wild warrior charged. He only made it a few metres before the massive blade crashed down upon him. While all the others fled Zaraki stood his ground and raised his sword, preparing to block the impossibly huge weapon.

The two swords clashed. As expected, Kenpachi's might crumbled beneath the effortless attack. When the great sword dug itself out of the ground and was lifted back up everyone noticed the thick red puddle and Zaraki Kenpachi. On closer inspection they realised that the psychotic captain was in two halves, cleaved in two from the waist.

The tiny pink haired girl, Yachiru Kusajishi almost collapsed. She fell on all fours and reached out towards the man she adored. "Kenny!"

Her shrill scream seemed to bring the bisected warrior back from the brink of death, reviving his bloodlust. Zaraki's eyes burst open and he howled manically.

"My god...What on earth _is _he?" The captains all watched on, astounded by their fellow captains unmatchable resilience and strength.

"To survive such a hit...Kenpachi is definitely the real monster here!"

Zaraki raised his single functioning arm and pointed his sword at his foe, declaring another strike. His other arm hung uselessly by his side, the bones shattered and his hand twisted around the wrong way. Regardless of the sickening injuries, he showed no signs of pain.

"Come on! I can still fight! It's not over until I'm DEAD!" His reiatsu increased until it far exceeded the limitations for one so wounded. The mutilated mess was surrounded by a blazing yellow aura that stretched up to the sky.

Lucifer decided to end the warrior's life as he so desired. He brought the massive sword down again but an equally huge blade intercepted it.

Sajin Kommamura had released his Bankai, allowing him to freely control a giant warrior. Usually it towered over all opponents but in this fight it was the size of a child next to the Ruler of Hell. Standing about four times higher than the golem, Lucifer still appeared to have the upper hand. Despite the size difference, the golem was the best chance the shinigami had of beating down the great monster. The two giants began to exchange blows while the others tried to think of a way to support the golem.

Several ideas were pitched but faults were found and they were quickly discarded. Everyone concentrated on the problem but it was some time until someone spoke up.

Renji glanced around at the assembled warriors and proposed his strategy. "I could use my Bankai to get someone close enough for a good shot?"

"Good idea...If we can strike him in his weak spot with all we've got we may just be able to defeat him without a prolonged battle. But we can't just climb the ladder. We need to distract him."

Everyone conversed quietly, except for Kommamura who thrashed about vigorously, controlling the golem that stood against the king of evil.

The shinigami strategy meeting came to an end and everyone nodded in agreement on their plan. They turned to face their foe and instantly the plan went into effect.

Renji thrust his sword forward and roared, "Bankai!" His sword glowed red and soon grew into an immense coiled serpent. The unwieldy skeleton towered over its master. Sharp spines ran along its back leading to a bright red mane around the base of its bleached white skull.

The great beast lowered its head and several shinigami hopped onto its back. The serpent rose into the sky, towards Lucifer's head.

As the king of Hell reached out to destroy the attackers, a tiny captain flew past his field of vision. Toshiro Hitsugaya released his Bankai. Icy wings burst out of his back and his feet became enveloped in ice, ending in frosted talons. His sword arm was hidden within an icy guard shaped like a dragon's head. A long tail whipped about behind him as he soared about, gaining the attention of the huge beast. With one swing of his sword a huge blast of ice entwined Lucifer's legs, rooting him to the spot.

Kira Izuru, the 3rd seat assistant captain released his Shikai. Wabisuke was a straight edged hook with the power to double the weight of an opponent's weapon with each successive hit until they can no longer hold their weapon and kneel before the victor. It was uncertain whether the effect would even be noticeable against such a foe but it was worth a try.

Kira hacked madly at Lucifer's sword He managed thirty strikes before he was swatted away by a colossal hand. The power of the attack smashed him into the ground with such force that he was killed on impact.

"Kira!" Renji almost lost sight of his goal and rushed to his friend's aid, but the task at hand required his full concentration. He reluctantly turned his back on his fallen friend and faced the enemy. He cracked the snake's tail like whip to spur it on.

The skeletal snake soon reached the massive head of Lucifer. His merciless glare was daunting but the team of lieutenants all jumped off. The assistant captain from each squad, bar eleventh, second and third all spread out, releasing their Shikai. Each warrior then dashed for the beast's unguarded throat. No matter what size an opponent is, the throat is always a weak spot.

Meanwhile, the captains worked on the distraction. Soi Fon, the thin little woman who led the second squad prepared for battle. She was unbeatable in hand to hand combat, but this called for desperate measures. She released her zanpakuto, Suzemabachi. Though it only became a claw and gauntlet it was far more useful than to deal a nasty scratch. Within the blade, a lethal poison lurks. Once someone is stung by Suzemabachi a dose of poison is injected into the wound. As it only releases half the dosage, two hits to the same spot is usually followed by a painful death.

Soi Fon unleashed a furious barrage of stabs and thrusts, needing an exceedingly large dosage to kill a monster of such size. The giant seemed unaffected by it and so the next captain took to the field.

Byakuya Kuchiki, the 6th squad captain, head of the noble Kuchiki family and brother in law to Rukia. Much like his younger sister and his late wife Hisana, a fringe of pointed black bangs divided his face. He wore kenseikan, white hair clips worn by nobles. It was a symbol of his high position. A long white scarf fluttered about in the breeze, blowing into his face. It was a special cloth, handed down from generations in the Kuchiki family.

Byakuya was a stoic warrior. Always with a stern look on his face, he rarely showed any other emotion, a distraction he was able to live without.

He glared into the huge eyes of his foe, bloodlust brimming within him.

"You. You sent that lowly hollow back from death to try and kill my family. Such an unforgivable act. You shall atone with your life." Byakuya held his sword out and then dropped it. His cold stare remained on Lucifer as he softly recited the word, "Bankai."

The world became enveloped in a suffocating darkness. The sky disappeared under an abyssal sheet. Suddenly, columns of swords appeared from thin air, encircling the giant's head.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Prepare yourself." Byakuya's rage subsided when insane laughter assaulted his hearing. He spun on his heels and his eyes narrowed.

The intruder was Shrieker, or at least what remained of him. One arm was missing, a putrid bleeding stump in its place. Both wings were utterly destroyed. Only one leg remained intact, the other twisted horrible with his foot facing out to one side. Thick, reddish-brown blood gushed from a horrific wound in his side. A large chunk was missing, fragments of ribs protruding from the vacant hole.

"You accursed creature. I have no words to spare on such a pitiful beast."

Shrieker chuckled. "I'm sorry..." He dragged something alongside of him.

Byakuya had only noticed it then. The darkness surrounding them obscured his vision and whatever it was, it was soaked in blood. Byakuya squinted at the mess and noticed one shocking detail...A stray bang of black hair in the middle of someone's face.

Outside of Byakuya's secluded world, the hollows launched a counter-attack, led by the mighty hell-hound Cerberus.

Renji's Bankai had crumbled, its master with a sword in his chest. He struggled on, fighting off the oncoming hordes of masked demons.

As Wabisuke's affect wore off, Lucifer was able to attack, albeit very slowly.

The tide of battle had turned but the brave shinigami fought on, desperately trying to protect the world from imminent destruction.

One such shinigami was a peculiar captain whose face was coated in thick slabs of white and black paint. He unleashed his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo. The oddly shaped sword in his hands glowed red and soon began to spurt reishi out in all directions, creating a massive red blood which soon formed into the shape of a baby-faced caterpillar.

The hollows stared at it with wonder and awe, unaware of the deadly capabilities of such a strange weapon.

The beast let loose a disturbing, child-like scream as an array of blades erupted violently from the beast's stomach as if they were trying to escape. With another great cry the beast rolled forward, heading towards the dumb-struck hollows. They were sliced apart with ease, none of them able to stop the behemoth...

Until the monster came face to face with a three headed hollow. Cerberus rushed forth and met the monster's charge, stopping Ashisogi Jizo with brute strength.

Rather than panic, the captain gave a beaming smile and clapped.

"Amazing! It actually stopped him. A shame it will die from the poison my pet breathes out."

The caterpillar monstrosity spewed a noxious purple vapour from its hideous maw, but a similar toxic gas rose form the nostrils of one of Cerberus's heads. The poison was negated and now Cerberus was free to attack. The brutish beast latched its jaws into the flabby yellow flesh of its opponent but before the meal could be enjoyed the strange caterpillar exploded and reformed into a golden, three-pronged sword which rested in the hands of its master.

"Well, it seems I've met an adversary I cannot eat...But I won't allow myself to fall in this ugly little town!" Mayuri Kurotsuchi rushed to meet the mindless animal. He swung his sword down but the beast swatted him away with a massive paw. Mayuri lunged again only to be barged aside.

He fell on his back and quickly got back up before he was devoured. He flash-stepped away from a set of gnashing jaws and drove his sword into the thick flesh of Cerberus's side. The great beast roared and thrashed about violently, knocking the opponent to the ground once more.

The two fought on vigorously, ignoring all outside distractions and only focusing on the battle at hand.

Byakuya found himself unable to take his eyes from the small body that lay slumped before him. The figure was painted head to toe in ominous red liquid in coatings so thick that no discernible features could be found.

Despite this, Byakuya knew in his heart the identity of the person and he stared at the face of his little sister.

"Ru...ki...a?" He stumbled and fell to his knees, succumbing to his emotions for the first time since his long distant childhood.

Shrieker laughed manically at the grieving captain. "I'm sorry..." The words took Byakuya by surprise and he glanced up into the glowing red eyes of his foe. Shrieker's malicious grin spread wider. "I'm sorry I didn't kill her in front of you! Mwahahahahaha!"

Byakuya shot a hand towards Lucifer and several columns of swords detached and penetrated the giant head, burying themselves down o the guards. The rest disintegrated and reformed into a magnificent white blade.

Byakuya stood up and clasped both hands around the handle of the sword. White wings spread out behind him.

"Shukei Hakuteiken. You will pay for your insolence with your insignificant life!"

Shrieker was about to make a snappy remark but he was cut off when Byakuya materialized beside him. Completely off guard and weak from exhaustion, Shrieker couldn't manage to dodge in time and his broken leg was sliced clean off.

He cried out in agony and hastily drew his sword, reaching down his gullet like a sword-swallower and bringing up the long, blood red blade. When the display was over he fought back, retaliating viciously.

The two crossed sword and exchanged blows briefly, but Byakuya quickly overpowered his injured opponent and drove his sword deep into Shrieker's spine. He then wrenched the blade to one side, amounting in a chilling scream out of Shrieker. Blood spat out of the wound and drenched Byakuya's uniform. He cursed at the mess and yanked the blade across what remained of his foe's mid-section, cleaving him in half.

"It's over!" Byakuya roared, lifting his weapon high, eager to carve through his enemy's skull and put his vendetta to rest. The sweet call of vengeance was strong, so strong that he was blinded to the rest of the world. Nothing would stop him from getting even with the enemy, not even the ear-splitting roar that shook the earth and made everything in sight tremble.

Byakuya ignored the sound, his glare burning deep into Shrieker's eyes.

Kommamura's golem fell, knocked over by Lucifer. With him out of the way, the King of Hell was free to use his sword against whomever he wished...And he chose Byakuya!

Byakuya broke his trance and turned just in time to bring up his sword in a meagre defence against the towering weapon. He tried to block but his sword could only protect against so much force. The gleaming white sword shattered and the huge katana cut into him. Fortunately the brunt of the attack was taken by the sword so the hit was not fatal, but nevertheless Byakuya knew his fight was over for now.

He fell from the sky, plummeting far below. His eyelids were getting heavy so they closed slowly of their own accord. Just before they were shut fully, he thought he saw a shinigami heading towards Lucifer's head...A shinigami with orange hair...

Please review. Your feedback is vital. So please write a short comment.


	13. Vengeance

Here is chapter 13 of the Hell on Earth: Extended edition! Enjoy and review!

**13: Vengeance**

Mayuri stood over his vanquished foe. He was just about to do the honours of driving his blade through the unfortunate hellhound's skull, but the creature began to disintegrate before his very eyes. The great mass of flesh and teeth and claws formed into a cloud of spirit particles which drifted away in the wind.

Mayuri watched on in silent awe...

Without the energy to uphold his Bankai, the arena of swords around Byakuya fell apart, vanishing into nothingness. The invisible platform that had supported the warriors had dissipated leaving the group to plummet far down to the earth below.

Rukia was only a few seconds from a bone-shattering collision when she was swooped up in the arms of Ichigo Kurosaki. He caught her and watched as Shrieker's body flew right past, hitting the ground with a sickening, wet slap.

He gently landed on the ground and studied his love, painted from head to toe in blood, not moving. Ichigo checked her over and found a gash on her shoulder. Oddly enough, the blood that drained form it was a different shade to the one which coated her.

_What the...Is that someone else's blood? If that's the case then she should still be alive!_

He studied the mess that once was Shrieker and noted the tone of the splattered liquid. It must have been his blood which Rukia had been soaked. He must have bled over her, rather than end her life.

Ichigo took deep breath to calm himself, trying to prevent himself from worrying now that he knew Rukia would be fine.

His rapid heartbeat seemed to bring Rukia back into consciousness. Her eyes lazily fluttered open and the first thing in her sight was the concerned expression of her fiery-haired hero.

"Ichigo..."

Her gaze wandered down to her clothes. The distinctive red alarmed and on instinct she assumed it was her's but Ichigo allayed her fears and reassured her she was fine. Eventually her last memory returned.

_The vast hordes of hollow were pressing against the shinigami's lines, pushing them back. With Orihime and Ichigo out cold the task of defending their small group rested squarely on Rukia's shoulders. While Ishida tried to wake their companions, Rukia fought off the hollows. _

_The weak, low level hollows were easy enough to dispatch without any serious injury. _

_The only hollow to actually hurt her was one that had some violent death throes. In it's uncontrollable convulsions the hollow's tail whipped around and smacked Rukia with enough force to hurl her into Shrieker's corpse. She bounced off of him and landed in the deep red puddle that surrounded him. A disgusting splash brought her back to her sense and she dragger herself back on her feet. _

_She resumed her fight but her battle was cut short when a hard object crashed into the back of her head. She fell on her knees and was hit a second time, this time throwing her face first into the ground. _

_She rolled to one side and squinted through the blurry haze at her assailant. Just before she blacked out she saw a pair of glowing red eyes, burning with hateful passion behind a bony white mask..._

"Shrieker!" Rukia yelled in warning but Ichigo pointed to the mangled corpse.

"Don't worry, he died in the fall." He reassured her. The tone of his voice made Rukia feel warm inside. It made her no longer feel afraid. Instead she felt overwhelming joy.

Unfortunately, however, their fun was not to last for long. The cloud of reishi which had become of Cerberus flowed directly into Shrieker. A bright orange aura enveloped the horrid pile of guts and flesh which soon commenced re-shaping itself until the vile hollow was once again revived, only this would be the final time.

Shrieker cracked his neck and set his gaze on Ichigo. He spat distastefully at the shinigami's feet.

"For fuck's sake! Do you _ever _stay down?" He growled.

"That's my line." Ichigo smirked.

Shrieker was about to return verbal fire but his right shoulder suddenly bulged; the skin rising as if something within was trying to escape. He howled as the skin spilt and a hideous wolf's head sprouted from his body. The same occurred with his left shoulder.

"Three heads? What next?" Ichigo tried to retain his bravado, though he was visibly shaking from the crushing reiatsu that emanated from his opponent. It was still rising steeply.

"This is the last ace up my sleeve, shinigami!"

"Good, because this is starting to piss me off! This is the last time I'm gonna kill you!"

"Just you try it!" Shrieker roared.

The two charged, meeting in a heavy collision of blades. The exchanged swift blows for some time though after a short while a third wolfen head grew from Shrieker's back, making it all but impossible to sneak up on him.

Shrieker's body was once again enveloped by the blazing orange aura. The new attachments howled and barked maliciously, their fanged jaws dripping with saliva. They were baying for blood, their insatiable hunger for fresh meat stronger than ever. The black acid that pooled in the corners of their mouth flung out from their snapping jaws.

Shrieker's frame widened and he grew in size. His katana suddenly sprouted two blades, one on each side. It then extended into a red trident which Shrieker twirled in his bony hands.

"No more games! I've grown tired of this, prepare to die!"

Ichigo tensed, every muscle, every joint, and every bone, all bracing themselves for the oncoming attack. Shrieker lunged with surprising speed and thrust the trident at his centre mass. Ichigo swatted it aside with his sword and dashed forward, aiming the tip of his blade at Shrieker's heart. It sank in and Ichigo thought himself the victor, but he was unaware of the wolfen head which clamped its teeth down on his shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Ichigo writhed about in agony, trying to escape the deadly grip. The corrosive saliva dripped down into his wounds increasing the pain tenfold. Ichigo winced and in a desperate attempt to save himself, began pummelling the large head.

The beast kept its jaws locked onto him and all seemed lost but in a blur of movement a pure white zanpakuto embedded itself within the base of the monster's neck, getting caught between the vertebrae.

The hellhound's head thrashed about wildly trying to throw the assailant off. In the melee Ichigo caught sight of the flowing white ribbon swirling around Rukia.

The beast loosed its grip on Ichigo allowing it to snarl at the new opponent. Ichigo took the chance and slashed up through the beast's chin, following through until it hit the thick vertebrae in its neck.

The monster yelped in agony as the two swords pressed on through the bone until both blades met in the centre of the wolf's neck. The head, still snarling and growling, fell to the ground, lost amidst a crimson shower.

Enraged, Shrieker swung his trident around in a wide arc, knocking his two foes back. When they were at a distance he gazed down mournfully at the ragged stump on his shoulder. He scowled and raised his trident above his head, spinning it around in a circle, amassing a large fireball on the tip of his weapon. When he brought the trident down the ball of fire shot off at Ichigo.

A blast of ice collided with the flames and continued towards Shrieker. He swiftly jumped to the side, though one of his extra heads got caught in the icy flow. Infuriated he smashed his fist into the frozen beasts, shattering the head.

"It's over Shrieker. You cannot defeat us!" Rukia ordered, raising her sword defensively.

Shrieker did not answer. He was staring at his trembling hands. His breathing was erratic and his shoulders were heaving.

"Shit...Shit!"

A thin orange glow surrounded him and exploded outwards creating a raging ball of fire which surrounded him. His already fearsome reiatsu rose sharply and Shrieker let loose a mighty howl of uncontrollable rage.

"Dammit! I'm not strong enough yet! They have to die! They _must _DIE!" He screamed as the flames around him intensified once more.

Ichigo hollowfied and charged up an immensely powerful Getsuga Tensho. He would finish this battle with one final strike and this time he would make sure Shrieker never got up again!

"That's it Shrieker! I'll show you; no matter how hard you try you will never defeat me! Prepare yourself!" Ichigo charged head on, roaring like the denizens of hell he was fighting.

Shrieker rushed forward as well, screaming like the lunatic he was.

The two great reiatsu clashed and an earth-shattering explosion levelled everything within its path. The surrounding buildings, including Orihime's flat, were obliterated by the massive blast.

Even the captains were sent flying, unable to stand against the overpowering force of the shockwave. They were caught off-guard and scattered all over the place. Even the colossal Lucifer was knocked down.

* * *

Karin Kurosaki could sense something huge near Orihime's house. She had a hunch that Ichigo was involved. She knew he was a shinigami, she had even told him that. But still Ichigo hid all the details from her, ever reluctant to answer her questions. Now she had no choice but to find out for herself.

As she turned into Orihime's street she felt an immeasurably strong wind slam into her like a tsunami. The wall of air hit her so hard that she was hurled several metres away, stopping only when her body crashed into a brick wall.

She dropped to the ground with a heavy thud and remained still while the fierce wind still blew against her. When it subsided she tried to stand, but her body was badly beaten. Her leg was broken and she couldn't stand. She tried extending it, but it hurt far too much and she had to stop.

"Damn! What the hell happened just now?"

Karin's question was answered by a low, inhuman growl. Her head snapped up and she stared into the hungry eyes of a hollow. She had fought them before as part of the Karakura superheroes but that was a team effort, now she was alone and unable to even stand.

The beast reared up on its thin, insectiod legs. It looked like a cross somewhere between a praying mantis and a hyena. Razor sharp blades ran along its forearms yet it had a furry body and hyena's head.

It screeched and spread its arms wide for a moment before lowering itself until it was eye-level with her. Its breath forced smoky vapour to rise from its cavernous jaws.

Karin could only stare, lost in a trance of horrified fascination at the otherworldly beast standing before her.

The monster opened its mouth to reveal its serrated teeth, more than capable of tearing apart an unfortunate eleven year old girl.

_Oh god...I can't move! I'm trapped! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_

Karin half closed her eyes, bracing herself for the end but the beast suddenly turned away, no longer interested in her. As she cautiously opened her eyes a brilliant flash of light passed by and all of a sudden a shiny katana, slick with blood, hovered inches from her face.

The hollow broke apart into two pieces, both of which disintegrated.

The sword was shaken roughly to clean it.

Karin followed the blade up to the wielder, the one who saved her. She noticed a tattered scrap of white cloth clinging to the man's shoulder. She continued to look up and when she got a clear look at his face she almost fainted.

He had short hair and a thin beard, a truly unrecognizable mug. But still, Karin refused to believe it. It was not possible. There was no way that the person who saved her could have been...

"...Goat face?...Dad?"

Please review. Am I doing this re-write for nothing? Tell me what you think, be honest. It's the only way I can improve.


	14. End

The final chapter of Hell on Earth: Extended edition. Enjoy and review.

**14: End**

Karin stared up at the one who saved her. Disbelief was etched into her face. She rubbed at her eyes and blinked but it was the same man in the end. There was no mistaking it.

"Dad...No way! You're a shinigami?"

Her father sheathed his sword and glanced over his shoulder, looking her straight in the eye.

"Don't worry, the hollow are all gone now." His voice had an unnatural seriousness to it. He had never sounded like this in his entire life, it sounded so out of place and strange, yet it was a reassurance nonetheless. His face, usually contorted in some clown-like expression was set in stone, a stern scowl; similar to the one Ichigo always wore. His stare was intense, like knives piercing her flesh.

"Don't follow me. It's too dangerous. Just go straight home and we can talk there later."

"But...Ichigo..." Karin whimpered.

"He's alright. He's a tough kid, he takes after me!"

In the blink of an eye, he was gone, vanished into thin air. Karin blinked, half expecting it to just be a trick of the light, but her father had vanished.

She glanced over at the great plumes of smoke which rose from the massive crater. She knew it had to be where her father had gone. She dragged herself to her feet and limped after him.

Isshin stood at the edge of the crater. Two men suddenly joined him, one on each side. The man to his left was Ryuken Ishida, a tall wiry framed man with slick white hair. He stooped down and inspected his unconscious son.

"Bloody shinigami1 I kept telling him to stay away from your boy Isshin. He just won't listen." He groaned as he got back and cast his gaze on the wide expanse of the crater.

The other man wore a coat that bore an uncanny resemblance to a captain's haori, only with the colours reversed. His name was Kisuke Urahara, previous 12th squad captain until his exile a hundred years ago. Now he lived out his days running a small store in Karakura under the facade of a candy store, though in reality he sold supplies to resident shinigami.

Kisuke drew his sword out of the cleverly disguised scabbard. His cane hid a sword blade within its thin frame. Urahara studied the blade for a moment before calling its name. He released his Shikai and assumed a defensive stance, ready to attack when the need arose.

That time was soon at hand as Lucifer was beginning to rise from his hands and knees. He had been knocked down by the blast, but it was not enough to keep him down for good. In no time he would be up again and he would decimate the injured combatants.

"Damn, he's still not finished." Urahara swung his sword at the air and roared, "Scream, Benihime!" The whole length of the blade glowed a vibrant red and suddenly the surging energy shot off towards Lucifer, creating a high whistling sound as it soared across the vacant battlefield. It struck the giant full in the chest and knocked him back down.

Urahara sighed. "That should distract him for now. Say Kurosaki, isn't that your boy down there?"

Isshin followed his gaze and discovered two figures locked together in a paralysed deadlock. Indeed, one of the figures was his son. Ichigo was down on one knee, his black sword raised up and running through Shrieker's throat and jutting out the back.

Isshin frowned and moved closer, flash stepping down into the crater until he was beside his son.

Shrieker's blade protruded from Ichigo's back, its tip still dripping with fresh blood.

From his knowledge of the human anatomy, Isshin guessed that the sword would have pierced the boy's lung.

He glared at the beast that had nearly claimed his son and lashed out with his weapon. In one swing he sliced the vile demon's head clean off. The corpse evaporated into black vapour which blew around him like dust before dissipating and vanishing into nothingness.

"Ichigo...You did well."

Isshin was put off when a great shadow fell over him. He glanced up at Lucifer who was once again back on his feet, angry and ready to attack. He cursed under his breath and tightened his grip on his sword. Blue energy amassed around the blade and with a powerful swing it was sent off into the great King of Hell, causing him to back up a few steps.

Isshin charged up another blast while he called out to his companions. "Alright! On three then!"

Ryuken raised his spirit bow and took aim. "One."

Urahara drew Benihime back as if she were a cricket back. A confident smirk crept up across his features. "Two."

Then, the three men roared as one, "THREE!"

A large arrow struck the King in the forehead. He rocked back and let out an earth-shattering cry of pain. The two blasts of energy hit him in the chest and he was thrown back as rivers of blood spurted out from his wounds.

A large patch of light appeared behind the behemoth and it soon materialized into the gates of Hell. The skeletal guards opened the portal and the great King withdrew. As the great gates closed the corpses of all the hollows did as well.

The battle was won.

Isshin strung his son over one shoulder and then went over to Rukia and put her over his other shoulder. He flash stepped to the top of the crater and was about to leave when he heard running footsteps behind him.

"Dad! What happened? What was that thing? What happened to Ichigo?" Karin blurted out the many questions milling around inside of her head, though she was so stimulated that they all came out in a jumble of words that could barely be translated.

Isshin however understood his daughter. He faced her and gazed into her wide terrified eyes. He gave a brief smile and then nodded to Urahara.

"Karin, I'll explain once we get to this man's house."

Kisuke introduced himself and then crouched down facing away from her. Karin stared at him dumbfounded. "Get on," He coaxed. "We're going for a ride!"

The two shinigami made good time with their Shunpo. They arrived in not time and once they entered the Urahara Shoten they prepared themselves for the enlightenment. It was about time Karin knew about the world beyond death.

* * *

Within three hours much of the world of hollows and shinigami had been explained. Urahara and Isshin worked together to make things simpler for her to understand the complexities of life after death. They went slow and answered all of her questions...And there were many, many questions.

Eventually, Isshin explained the true circumstances behind Masaki's death. It had pained him to tell her daughter about the tragedy, but he couldn't keep the secret buried anymore. He hugged Karin in an attempt to comfort her.

"So...Mum was killed...By one of those...Things?" She asked slowly.

Isshin sighed mournfully. "Yes. I came up with the lie so no-one would know. I'm sorry."

Karin fell silent and stared at the floor.

The trio all kept quiet for a while, letting the awful truth sink in, but their silent mourning was interrupted by loud rustling in the next room. Both Urahara and Isshin shared uneasy glances. They nodded to each other and Isshin picked up his daughter and carried her outside.

"Dad! What are you doing? What about Ichigo?"

Isshin frowned. "For now I don't want Ichigo to know about me. Please promise me you won't tell him."

Karin gazed into her father's eyes. He was dead serious, a side she had never seen until today. If Goat-chin was serious, then there was a good reason not to tell him. She nodded gently and withdrew into her own thoughts while Isshin carried her home.

_There is so much I don't know about my family. Even the things I though I knew have turned out to be lies. I can't even trust my family any more. What can I believe...and who?_

Father and daughter stayed silent for the entire trip back.

* * *

Back at the crater a large senkai gate opened. The entire fourth squad rushed out to the aid of the fallen warriors. Some brought out stretchers and the wounded were brought back to Soul Society for treatment.

Several messengers were sent out. One went to the Kurosaki clinic, one to the Urahara Shoten and the others to the residences of Chad, Uryu and Orihime.

Each messenger bore an invitation. Grand scale battles were rare but when mass funerals were conducted it was always customary for all involved in the battle to attend, even if they were humans.

The brave Karakura citizens were to be invited to the funeral, for the hundreds of victims that had lost their lives in the struggle and the small number of shinigami who died protecting them.

* * *

FUNERAL SERVICE- SOUL SOCIETY

Ichigo and the others had arrived through a specially constructed senkai gate and now assembled on a small stage alongside the captains and their assistants.

The captain commander, Yammamoto Genryusai, banged his cane on the wooden floor creating a resounding echo. On that signal several shinigami brought out the coffins of their fallen comrades.

The withered old man closed his eyes and commenced the eulogy.

"We are here to remember those who were lost in the battle against the legions of Hell. These brave men died while defending the innocent civilians of Karakura and their valiant efforts all contributed to our victory."

The first coffin was laid down. It was twice as large as the others and was decorated with a small '2' painted on the lid. Soi Fon approached the casket and laid down the adjutant's badge. She then gave a small speech about her lost lieutenant.

The next coffin was laid down but with the absence of 3rd squad's captain the fallen warrior's closest friends gave a few words. Renji and Hinamori reminisced of their days back at the Soul Reaper academy and their battles together. When Hinamori started to cry she was led away from the coffin and back to her position in the assembly of shinigami.

The last coffin was laid down and a low ranking officer told of his friend.

Genryusai stepped forward again.

Let us also remember the many innocent people who were attacked and killed by the despicable monsters who invaded Karakura. This is the highest number of human casualties in a battle between us and the wretched hollows. We apologise to those who were dragged into our battles and we apologise to those who we could not save.

He then waved a hand to the captains. "We must also applaud the valiant efforts of our elite fighters who fought to the very end."

The crowd of lower ranking shinigami clapped and cheered.

Yammamoto then turned to the human guests.

"We must also thank Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends, who ultimately won the battle in the end. Without this group we surely would have lost many more troops."

Badges were given to them all and the crowd cheered once more.

A few more congratulations were announced and then the service was over.

* * *

Such a victory could not go without celebration and so a grand party was planned after the service. The relief squads took a break from tending to the dying and injured and instead handed out food and sake.

Everyone was gathered in a grand courtyard.

The captains gathered around Ichigo and thanked him. Even the cold-hearted Byakuya Kuchiki acknowledged his efforts. Ichigo was speaking with Toshiro when a massive shadow fell over him. Ichigo whirled around to face Zaraki, fully healed and smiling.

"I'm glad you're alive Ichigo." He said calmly, though there was something off about it.

"Thanks...Um...Good to see you too." Ichigo replied awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

I'm glad that hollow didn't kill you...Because that's my job!" His tone shifted suddenly to a vicious snarl and he unsheathed his rusted sword and laughed madly.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Ichigo turned on his heels and bolted. He weaved between masses of people and dodged the fourth squad waiters. Kenpachi followed close behind.

There was a pink flash and Ichigo froze. The top spikes of his hair were cut off. He looked around nervously and spotted Yachiru with her sword drawn. She twirled a lock of orange hair between her fingers.

"What the hell?"

She waved the hair around while giggling like little child. "Watch out Ichi!" She said in a sing-song way. "If Kenny doesn't catch you, I will!"

Ichigo ran off again crying out for help. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approach from the side. He was going too fast to stop and the stranger pounced on him, tackling him to the ground.

Ichigo cried out but when he wasn't attacked he pried open his eyes to see Rukia sprawled on top of him.

"Hi Ichigo."

He gazed at her silently, unsure what to say.

"We did it!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Did what?"

"This..."

Rukia leaned over and kissed him.

The other shinigami, now all drunk, cheered them on and clapped

* * *

Perched on a branch high up in a tree, someone watched the tow shinigami kiss. He licked his cracked lips with his oversized tongue. He observed the celebrations with the empty cavities that once contained eyes. Now they were abyssal craters in his head, leaking a foul red substance. Tentacles wormed their out through his skin and brushed through his spike black hair.

"Enjoy yourself now girl...Because when I crash the party you will never smile again! Mwahahahaha!"

**THE END?**

Well that's the end of the first part, but the battles are not yet over. There is more to come in the sequel 'The Faceless'. Read it now! Anyway, I want to thank all of you who read and the select few who reviewed. It would have been nicer to recieve more feedback but that can't be helped. I hope you enjoyed the story and that you will enjoy the sequel as well. 

I'm sure you have a final impression of the story and I would love to hear it. Please review.


End file.
